Scooby Doo Friendship Squad
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: Alright, I have suddenly found a new-found love for Scooby Doo…. And the OT4 that comes with it. Whether it be as friends or romantically, these one shots will revolve around Shaggy/Velma/Fred/Daphne, with a little bit of Scooby Doo of course. Prompts are always welcome
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I have suddenly found a new-found love for Scooby Doo…. And the OT4 that comes with it. Whether it be as friends or romantically, these one shots will revolve around Shaggy/Velma/Fred/Daphne, with a little bit of Scooby Doo of course.

Prompts are always welcome ?

….

The sun was setting in the sky, painting the clouds orange, purple and pink as the sound of laughter came from Coolsville's popular tourist lake.

Except it wasn't that popular… in fact, many people had never even heard of Coolsville.

Which meant that the inhabitants of the town often had free reign over the lake and the other so-called 'tourist attractions'.

"Chuck us some popcorn Shaggy!" Fred called as he lazily swam towards the shore of the lake, mouth already opening to try and catch it in his mouth.

"Like, it's all covered in chocolate sauce Freddie!"

"Don't care! Throw it!"

Using his good arm (having sprained his wrist during another one of their ghost hunts), Shaggy gently pulled one of the kennels free of the chocolatey mess, and throwing it at Freddie, whooping when the older boy managed to catch it perfectly in his mouth.

Freddie threw his hands up in the air in success, beaming as the two girls clapped.

Daphne and Velma were also sat on the shores of the lake, although not as close as Shaggy, with Daphne deciding to relax, having sunbathed for the majority of the afternoon and Velma reading a book on marsupials.

Hey, you never knew when it would come in handy.

"Come on girls!" Freddie called out, splashing lightly as he paddled backwards, "I don't understand why you won't swim when you've got your costumes on!"

"No, thank you!"

"Even Scooby's enjoying it though!"

Scooby, who was doggy paddling through the water, nodded eagerly in agreement, the cool water probably feeling amazing in the warm summer evening.

Daphne paused in her relaxing to sit up slightly and stick her tongue out at Freddie, as Velma rolled her eyes. "We already told you this Freddie. Shaggy can't go in the water because of his bandage, so we're keeping him company."

"You can sit a bit closer, can't you? Like right next to him?"

Daphne and Velma both rolled their eyes at this. "Nice try Freddie…" Daphne called out, "… you're not splashing me!"

"I would never- "

"- Like, you totally would Freddie." Shaggy laughed, throwing Scooby several pieces of popcorn.

Placing a hand over his heart, Freddie leaned back in mock shock, but the grin on his face betrayed him. "Alright, alright.. I, Fred Jones promise not to splash Velma or Daphne if they sit next to Shaggy."

"Or?"

"Or…. Daphne can choose all my outfits for the next week and Velma can drive the Mystery Machine."

The clothes thing wasn't so bad…. But Velma was one of the worst drivers ever.

"Deal." "Deal." Both of the girls agreed, getting off of their seats and moved to sit next to Shaggy, one on either side as they both ruffled his messy hair.

Having a multitude of different snacks carefully balanced on his lap, Shaggy beamed and offered them to the girls, continuing to throw the odd piece of popcorn to Scooby and Fred.

It was peaceful, and that was just perfect.

"ROOOOOOOOOO!"

Well, it was peaceful for a short time anyway.

Scooby Doo came charging onto the bank, almost knocking Shaggy and the girls over as he cried out that "Ronster! Ronster!"

Something must have brushed his leg and startled him.

Freddie glanced down into the water…. It was probably nothing but a piece of seaweed, but he wasn't going to take the chance. Almost as quickly as Scooby, he was out of the water and moving to sit next to Daphne, resisting the urge to flick water at her.

"It was getting a little cold anyway…" he shrugged it off, refusing to look the others in the eyes…. Especially as he could hear Velma sniggering slightly under her breath.


	2. Bees and Cakes

Prompt from BlueLagoon (Guest): Great story so far! Can you do a chapter or two about a Fred/Daphne romance?

Yes… I watched Nanny Mcphee recently.

…

"Like, we need to save Daphne…" Shaggy muttered to Fred and Velma, too worried to even look at the buffet table (which was being 'guarded' by several older women, who had been giving him warning look all night), "… she looks like she's gonna pass out!"

Daphne was looking slightly pale, trying to lean away from the boy she had been 'gently encouraged' to dance with, occasionally sending panicked looks towards her friends as she twirled around on the grass, the sun bearing down on them.

"We can't do anything Shaggy…" Velma eventually answered, nervously adjusting her glasses, "… Remember what Mrs Blake said? Behave or she'll keep Daphne from us and send her away to that fancy boarding school in Sweden."

"But, but- "

"- Shaggy… we can't do anything."

But she clearly wanted to do something, especially as she kept glancing at Fred, who kept going from sad to angry every few minutes. Goodness knows what he was thinking, but it probably wasn't kind against the boy Daphne was dancing with.

Some rich kid from the next town over.

Someone who Daphne would have been expected to hang out with, instead of their group.

"Shaggy's right…" Fred eventually spoke up, "… we need to do something." He frantically glanced around, before snapping his finger, "I've got it…. We need to cause a fuss, a distraction, something that will give Daphne the chance to get away!"

"Like what?" Shaggy questioned, "Like, if we had Scooby it would help, but he wasn't allowed in!"

Freddie gestured at the flowers that lined almost every table in this garden party. "How many people do you think are scared of bees?"

The other two knew immediately what he was getting at, as he continued. "Shaggy, if you use your voice-throwing abilities, we might be able to cause a panic. Me and Velma will split up and make bee noises in other places, and soon, people will think there's an entire swarm of them!"

Velma was clearly hesitant, but Freddie's traps had always worked before, so it was worth a shot.

After all, the fear of bees was one of the most common fears in the world after all.

…..

"Like, ZOINKS! BEES!"

Daphne pulled away from Thomas… Trevor… whatever, and turned to face her friends, frowning as Shaggy jumped up and down, flapping his hand widely… but she could still see the slight smirk on his face.

Searching for Velma and Freddie, she noticed that they were doing the same, flapping their arms desperately, with Velma even occasionally gesturing at the flowers, exclaiming that they were "a bumblebee's veritable paradise!"

Within minutes, lots of other people were started to panic, batting widely at unseen bees and cooing about how they were "deathly allergic" to bee stings (unlikely for a lot of them).

"Can't you control your friends?!" Timmy… Tobias… the boy hissed angrily, "They're ruining everything!"

Daphne wasn't listening though…. She was too busy staring at Freddie, watching as he cackled a little bit before locking eyes with her and stopping in his tracks.

And it was like nothing else existed.

Blue, almost lavender eyes met dark brown and nothing else mattered. He gave her a small, almost shy smile and she realised something.

Freddie was doing this for her…. He was risking everything.

So why couldn't she.

"Daphne!" Tyler (yes, that was definitely it!) hissed again, "Look at me! Do you see any bees?! Do you?!"

She turned to him, scanning him from head to toe…. Before a wicked smirk appeared on her face. "I do actually." She stated, before slapping him across the face, sending the boy stumbling to his right, tripping over a stone and falling flat on his face.

"I think I got it for you." She continued, ignoring the outraged cries of the women there.

However, before any of them could say anything, Shaggy's flailing (which he had been doing as he made his way to the buffet and cake table) went a little too far, and one swing sent icing flying straight into the face of Tyler… who had only just managed to push himself to his feet.

"Like, sorry!"

Tyler just lunged for the skinny boy, who of course was used to getting away from danger and leapt to the side… meaning that Tyler ending up crashing into Mrs Blake, sending them both crashing to the ground.

From there on, it was just chaos.

Cake was flying everywhere, with many people being unable to resist the urge to throw the cream cakes at someone they just didn't like all that well.

Velma took cover behind a table, trying to avoid getting her glasses knocked off as Shaggy dove for each piece of cake that was thrown at him, quickly chewing and swallowing without it ever getting all over his clothes.

"Shaggy!" he heard Fred call out, the other boy having 'borrowed' a violin from the orchestra, "Fancy some bowling practice?!"

"Like, totally!"

Picking up a chocolate cake (and whimpering the urge to just shove it in his mouth), Shaggy threw it as hard as he could, with Freddie hitting it… straight at Daphne.

For a moment, she just stood there, staring down oat the mess on her dress…. Before moving over to the cake table, picking up a large cake and throwing it straight at Fred, cackling as it hit him on the shoulder.

"Daphne!" she heard her mother call out, "Where are your manners?!"

"Oh, come on, this is best garden party you've held in years!" Daphne yelled back, already picking up another cake and joining in on the food fight. However, she soon spotted another problem…. Tyler was sneaking up behind Freddie and Shaggy.

A cake to the face soon stopped him.

"Ugh!" Tyler groaned, wiping the food away, "That's it! We're over!"

"What? We were never together!" Daphne glanced over at Fred briefly, "I know people ten times the person you are, why would I ever choose you?!"

Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed Fred and Shaggy's hands, made sure Velma was with them, before storming out of the party.

…..

Hours later, with Velma, Shaggy and Scooby asleep in the Mystery Machine, Daphne and Fred were sat on the roof, watching the stars twinkling in the sky.

"Daphne…"

She turned to face him, tilting her head as he refused to look her in the eye.

"… when you said you knew people ten time better than Tony- "

"- that was his name?"

"Who were you talking about?"

Slowly, she reached out and took his hand, a fond smile on her face. "Who do you think I was talking about?"

"… Me?"

She giggled at his pleased tone, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek, "Of course I was talking about you."

"So…. If I asked you out on a date, you- "

"- I would say yes… every time."


	3. Unplanned Surprise

A little bit of Hurt/comfort with my favourite (and only) OT4 ? Enjoy.

…..

When Fred jerked awake on Sunday morning, he automatically twisted towards his bedside table, reaching over Daphne and Velma in order to switch off the alarm.

Only, the alarm wasn't going off.

Through the haze of sleep, his brain didn't register anything except that fact that that wasn't right.

"Hmmmm…. Freddie?" Daphne murmured, with Velma stirring behind her, "Wha' time 'sit?"

Daphne's English wasn't brilliant first thing in the morning.

"Seven."

"… Why you up?"

To be honest, he wasn't sure himself…. Something woke him up, a noise that wasn't his alarm. But he couldn't remember exactly what that was. As he was turning over, to ask Shaggy if he'd heard anything, there was another noise from the small home.

CRASH!

All three of them were tumbling out of bed and racing towards the door in seconds, almost tripping over Scooby (who'd clearly been startled by the noise) as they made their way down the stairs. From the kitchen, they could hear Shaggy's panicked breathing and whining, a usual indication of trouble.

At that familiar sound, Fred practically jumped the bottom three stars and barrelled into the kitchen… only to stop at what he saw.

Shaggy, barefoot in his short pyjama bottoms and his usual green t-shirt, was standing at the counter, surrounded by spilled ingredients and broken glass. His right hand was against his mouth, clearly trying to muffle his voice.

"Jinkies!" "Jeepers!" Both Velma and Daphne exclaimed as they joined Fred in the doorway and stared at the scene.

Shaggy spun around the face them, slipping with the force of it as he grabbed at the counter for balance with the other hand. He yelped in pain, jerked the hand away from the counter and went down hard, landing with an audible thud on the floor.

They were all there in seconds, desperately avoiding the eggs and flour that were all over the ground.

"Raggy! You rokay?" Scooby exclaimed.

Shaggy's bottom lip was trapped between his teeth and his eyes were squeezed shut, his entire face screwed up in pain as he nodded jerkily.

An obvious lie.

"Dammit." Freddie found himself blurting out, gently lifting Shaggy into his arms as he carried him out of the kitchen and into the living room, wincing at the small gasp of pain Shaggy couldn't help but let out with the movement. He set the taller teen on the sofa and held out his hand, "Let us see your hand Shaggy."

Shaggy only bite his lip harder, clutching his hand even closer to his chest. "'M fine…" he mumbled, despite the paleness of his skin saying otherwise.

"You are not fine!" Velma strode in, first aid kit already in her hands, and kneeling in front of Shaggy, "Now give me your hand,"

Needless to say, Shaggy obeyed fairly quickly, letting Velma take his hand.

Everyone winced at the sight of Shaggy's sliced palm, and Freddie wasn't ashamed to say he felt a little queasy at the sight.

"Don't move." Velma ordered gently, reaching into the first aid kit as she tried to tell herself that the sight of blood has never bothered her before, and this was a bad time for it to start. It wasn't even a bad cut, despite it looking very painful.

But this is Shaggy and his blood, and all that she knew that it could have been worse.

"This might hurt." She warned, gripping Shaggy's wrist in one hand as she applied the disinfectant with the other, holding him still as his whole arm jerked at the sting.

"Like, zoinks!" Shaggy yelped at a particularly painful point, clearly trying to hold steady as Velma continued to clean the cut.

Daphne, who had sat next to him, an arm around his shoulder, winced at the sight. "What did you cut it on?" she asked. It didn't look like there were any glass shards in the wound, but she didn't want them to take any chances.

"K-knife." Shaggy stuttered, the tension in his arm only building as he tried not to flinch.

"Oh, were you making breakfast?" She knew the answer, but she needed to distract him from the pain as Velma then started to bandage the cut.

"Y-Yeah…" Shaggy turned his head to face her and gave her a small smile, "… like, I was making breakfast in bed for us all." His whole arm then jumped in Velma's grip, whining slightly as Velma pulled the makeshift bandage tight.

"Sorry Shaggy." Velma quickly apologised as Fred then took Shaggy's hand, running his fingers softly over the back of it, caressing the knuckles.

Shaggy shrugged, giving her a reassuring smile as he continued, "Like, it's okay Velma…. I-I wanted to surprise all of you. The last mystery was a little stressful, and I thought some pancakes, eggs, sausages, toast, and bacon would help!"

"Well…" Freddie chuckled, "… you certainly surprised us."

Shaggy's face fell, and he turned his attention to his bandaged hand, "I didn't mean to wake you all up like that."

"I didn't mean that- "Freddie winced and stopped… because he kind of did mean it like that, but not in an angry way. Catching Daphne's eye, he allowed her to take over.

"Look at us Shaggy…" she sighed softly, titled his head up with two fingers, "… Don't worry about it, okay?"

Shaggy just stared at her, looking a little like Scooby when he really wanted something.

Daphne sighed, "Tell you what, why don't we all clean up the kitchen, we'll make some pancakes and then we'll all have breakfast in bed. How does that sound?"

Shaggy's face brightened in a bit of what might be hope, "Like, you're not upset?"

"Well I think we need to assess the damage to the kitchen…" Freddie teased, "… but no, we're not upset."

"Really?"

All three of them couldn't help but grin at the eager look on Shaggy's face.

"Really…" Velma reassured him, "… it was actually a really sweet idea." She giggled as Shaggy ducked her head, a beaming and please grin on his face.

Helping Shaggy to his feet, Freddie couldn't help but smile as well, "Come on…" he grinned, ruffling Shaggy's hair, "Let's go and see what we can salvage."

"And like, then we can eat?"

"Then we can eat."


	4. Like

Prompt from little_red_stiles_hood: More polygang. They are my OT4

…..

"I'm losing my mind!"

Velma, Daphne and Shaggy all twisted around to face Freddie, whose head was on the desk, his hands gripping his hair.

"Umm… Freddie?" Velma slowly reached over, running her fingers through the blonde locks in an attempt to calm the older teen down and stop him from pulling out his hair, "Freddie? Are you okay?"

"I hate science." He mumbled into the desk, "Velma, please, I'll pay you to do this for me."

"Aha…. and how will you pay me?"

"…. Kisses?"

Velma gave Freddie an indulgent smile, rolling her eyes as both Daphne and Shaggy started to push their homework towards her as well. "I will help you all…" she began, "… but I won't do it for you, okay?"

"Like, not even for two kisses?" Shaggy asked, a teasing smile on his face as he parodied the question 'not even for two Scooby Snacks.'

Before Velma could answer, there was a soft beeping sound coming from Shaggy's bag, prompting everyone to look in that direction, with Shaggy flushing slightly at the admonishing look the librarian was giving him.

"Like, sorry guys…" he muttered, shoving all of his work into his bag, "…. I gotta go see the new councillor."

Ah yes. Having such a bad anxiety disorder, to the point where it caused some problems in certain classes did mean that Shaggy was expected to speak to someone every so often, (everyone remembered the day when the history teacher suddenly pulled out a fake, blood-stained axe when learning about the Tudors, and Shaggy practically shattered the window in fear).

The one that he'd been speaking to since coming to this school retired not too long ago, so a new one had been brought in. This would be the first meeting.

"Good luck…" Daphne muttered soothingly, reaching over and patting Shaggy's arm, "… remember. Deep breaths."

"Yeah, deep breaths." Shaggy beamed at them, trying to reassure them that everything would be okay before he headed off towards the office.

….

"So…" The councillor arched an eyebrow at him, "… Mister Norville Rogers- "

"-Please, like, call me Shaggy!"

She stared at him for a few moments, scribbling something on her clipboard. "Tell me something about yourself Mister Rogers."

Trying not to fidget too much, Shaggy shrugged. "Like, there's nothing much to tell really. I like cooking… and eating…. Non-scary places… my friends, like a lot. I have a dog as well, Scooby, like I really think you'd like him and- "

"- You use the word 'like' a lot don't you?"

Shaggy frowned slightly, "Like… I suppose. I tend to say it more when I'm nervous."

"And when is that?"

"Like, all the time usually" A burst of nervous laughter erupted from his mouth, only to die off when she didn't respond to it.

"Hmmm…." She scanned her eyes over some of the papers in front of her, "… saying 'like' so often is a sign of ignorance in my personal belief, but your grades don't suggest that, in fact, your grades are very good despite everything…"

Shaggy couldn't help but feel a little hurt by that comment.

"If you want your teachers to realise your full potential, I think a little speech therapy is needed."

"Like, I thought we were meant to be working on my anxiety?"

She ignored him again, reaching into a box on her desk and pulling out an elastic band. "Here…" she handed it over to him, "… put this on your wrist. Whenever you use 'like' in the wrong setting, then pull the elastic band back release it… as hard as you can."

"But… that'll like, hurt."

"That's rather the point Mister Rogers. It's all about association, eventually you'll associate the word 'like' with pain and stop saying it so much…. Let's try it now shall we?"

"… Oh." He glanced down at the elastic band on his wrist, pulling it back, before letting it go with a loud SNAP!

"OW!"

…..

Creepy children attacking tourists, it was just the thing that the gang loved to investigate, taking Shaggy's mind off of the uncomfortable meeting he'd had.

At the moment, they were investigating a local history professor's office, knowing that when it came to tribal masks and things like that, he was the master.

"Look at all this stuff…" Daphne muttered, shining her flashlight over the many masks that lined the wall, "… Who would want to take a class that studied all this?"

"I would."

Daphne giggled at Velma's statement and the slightly offended frown on her face, reaching over and pulling the shorter girl closer, kissing her on the lips. "I know, I know, and we love you for it."

"Like, what exactly does this guy teach anyway?" Shaggy asked, staring at an old pot that was situated on top of a glass case, "Class of Creepy dead stuff?"

"Reah!"

However, even as Scooby eagerly agreed with him, Shaggy winced at the memory of his therapists' instructions. Carefully, so as not to let anyone else know, he pulled at the elastic band and let it go.

He only hissed in pain, having done it so many times that he was sure a bruise was developing under the band… but the sound of the snap echoed throughout the room causing everyone to flinch.

"What was that?!" Fred asked in alarm, glancing over to where Shaggy was standing as that was where the sound came from, only to see Scooby whimpering slightly, his nose nudging at Shaggy's wrist. "Shaggy?"

Shaggy knew he was acting suspiciously, but instinctively knew that he didn't want the others to see it.

What if they agreed?

What if they didn't like how much he said 'like' as well?

"Shaggy?" A gentle hand grabbed his wrist as Fred pulled him closer, eyes scanning him from head to toe… and then he pulled the wrist with the elastic up to his eye-line.

It was easy to see the bright red line caused by the elastic striking the skin.

"Shaggy…. What's this?"

The tenseness in Fred's tone attracted the attention of the girls, who rushed over almost immediately.

"Li- "Shaggy stopped, taking a deep breath, "- It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing!" Velma exclaimed, examining the wrist herself, "Shaggy, what have you been doing to yourself?!"

Silence.

"Shaggy, sweetie…" Daphne placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "… please, we're just worried about you. That looks like it really hurts!"

Biting his lip nervously, glancing at all three of them and the concerned looks on their faces, Shaggy eventually relented. "Like, it's something the councillor told me to try… to try and stop me saying like so much."

He resisted the urge to snap the band again as the other three gasped sharply.

"She's telling you to hurt yourself?!" Velma was clearly unhappy with this, "To snap that against your wrist every time you use the word like?"

"Like, only when I say it… like that." After frowning for a brief moment, Shaggy tried to give the other three a reassuring smile, "Maybe it is a bit annoying."

"No, it's not!" Fred growled, pulling the elastic band off of Shaggy's wrist and throwing it away, "It's what makes you, you! You wouldn't be our Shaggy without the appetite, without the clothes, without the cute smile, without your little quirks, like saying like."

"He's right!" Daphne nodded in agreement, "That… woman doesn't know you, she doesn't deserve to tell you to change yourself! Nobody does!"

They all ignored that fact that Daphne had often pleaded with Shaggy to go shopping with her, wanting to buy him some slightly more fashionable clothing… but she did that with everyone.

Nervously, Shaggy shuffled from side to side, not looking any of them in the eye. "You guys really think that?"

"Yeah, of course Shaggy!" "Yes!" "Duh!" "Reah! Reah!"

The answers all came in at once, and the enthusiasm in them prompted Shaggy to smile, "Like… thanks. I think I needed that."

Allowing himself to be dragged into a group hug, with Daphne and Velma kissing him on the cheek as Fred kissed his mouth, Shaggy couldn't help but smile in relief.

Like, he didn't need to change at all.

…..

The next day, the school corridors were bustling with gossip and chatter, causing Shaggy to frown in confusion.

When he reached his locker, Fred, Velma and Daphne were already there, smirking at something further down the corridor.

"Like, what's going on?" he asked, frowning when they all just pointed down the corridor.

Peering over their heads, he noticed the school Principal facing off with the councillor, his face red with barely contained rage.

"Apparently, someone told him that she had actually been fired from her last school for 'un-authorised techniques' during her counselling sessions…." Velma finally answered, "… She'd told him, she left the school by her own accord."

"Oh… that's like, ter- "

"- terrific!" Fred interrupted, placing an arm around Shaggy's shoulders, "And when she stumbles into my little elastic band trap, the day will be perfect!"

Even Daphne and Velma seemed shocked at this.

"Tell us you didn't Fred."

The councillor opened her office door, only to yelp as millions of elastic bands were suddenly fired all around her room. None hit her, but the sound was clearly a shock.

"Yes… yes I did."


	5. Dinner Time

Prompt from waywardxmochi: I'd love to see more OT4 if you don't mind 3

…

The smoke alarm was going off…. Again.

Daphne sighed wearily at the high-pitched beeping, carefully wrapping up her hair in the towel as she wished, not for the first time, that Freddie would stop volunteering to cook tea.

"I've got it! I've got it!"

They all liked to give Shaggy a break from the cooking, he did need time off after all…. But Freddie was probably the worst cook in the house, and that included Scooby Doo.

"Freddie! The smoke! Open the window!"

"Sorry Velma!"

Wrapping her dressing gown around herself, Daphne left the bathroom and headed downstairs, a soft smile on her face as she watched Velma and Freddie frantically opening all the windows downstairs, with Shaggy moving to turn the smoke alarm off.

He was the only one who didn't need a chair after all.

"Like, if you want me to cook Freddie, I don't mind!" Shaggy called out, a soft smile on his face as Freddie made his way over and gave the taller man a kiss, "What were you cooking anyway?"

"Pasta!" Freddie beamed, a wonky chef's hat tilted to one side on his head.

"You… burned pasta?"

Daphne couldn't help but giggle at Shaggy's slightly incredulous tone, the giggles turning to laugher as Freddie started to pout.

"It's flambé! I think it needed a little bit of a French flair!"

"Like, I love French food!"

"I know." As Shaggy headed into the kitchen to check on the sauce (unable to resist the smell), Freddie followed on close behind, as did Velma and Daphne… who then watched as Freddie pressed himself up against Shaggy's back, nuzzling the back of his neck.

Velma shook her head, "Really Freddie?" she groaned, even as Daphne was doing the same to her, "You nearly burn the house down, and you're- "

"- I didn't nearly burn the house down! It was just a bit of smoke!" Freddie immediately protested, "And dinner still looks good!"

As Shaggy nodded in agreement, a slight flush on his cheeks, Velma groaned again.

Daphne couldn't help but giggle. "One of these days Freddie, we're going to tie you to the bed and just order pizza."

"Like, no can do Daphne!" Shaggy piped up, "Remember that whole haunted pizza place thing? They won't deliver out here no more!"

There had been a slight misunderstanding… when Shaggy and Scooby were locked in the kitchen overnight and ate everything.

Pizza Places could really hold grudges.

"My cooking's not that bad… is it?" Freddie actually looked very concerned by the answer, nervously nibbling on his lower lip as he waited for the answer.

"It's…. not your strongest skill." Velma eventually conceded, clearly trying to put it in a polite way, "Traps, yes…. Cooking, not so much."

Mollified by this, Freddie leaned over to kiss her on the cheek in silent thanks, before giving her one on the lips, that was a promise of things to come later that night.

"Soups on!" Shaggy suddenly announced, turning around and beaming at the rest of the team, "Like, the pasta was burnt, but the sauce is really good! Good enough to eat, I promise!"

Freddie was clearly thrilled at this news, helping to girls set the table as they hummed nonsensical tunes under their breaths.

Once everything was dished out and the team were seated at the table, they dug in with gusto, which Freddie seemed very happy about. And if Freddie was happy, then the others were happy.

"Alright, I admit it…" Velma eventually spoke up, "… this is actually really nice Freddie."

"Really? You think so?" Freddie beamed in delight, glancing around at the table.

Nights in were rare…. Nights in where they had no research or homework to do, or none of them were injured, were even rarer.

It was nice.

One look into the eyes of everyone sitting at the table told him that they were thinking exactly the same thing, causing Freddie to sigh in contentment.

Even if he suspected that Shaggy might have tampered with his sauce a little bit.


	6. Bonding

Prompt from Anonymous (Tumblr): if you're still taking prompts would you mind doing the OT4 but focus on our two boys doing an at home date night with some bonding/cuddling/whatever? i feel like we don't have enough of these two!

…..

Fred couldn't help but adore Shaggy when he was scared.

No matter how small the scare, he was always the first one Shaggy ran to, and he was proud to know that.

Daphne and Velma were away for the day. Daphne's mother had given her two tickets to a fancy show in New York and promised to pay for everything… unfortunately, she probably expected Daphne to take Fred, not the shyer Velma.

So, Fred thought he'd treat Shaggy to a meal out at his favourite Italian… the one that served the largest pizza in the country.

Shaggy was thrilled, kissing Fred deeply before devouring the pizza (with some help from Scooby of course)

The pair didn't usually have much time together, with just the two of them, so the evening was spent chatting about what had happened to them recently, studies, new food experiments, things like that.

Once done, they headed out into the night, walking back to the home that they usually shared with the girls, Scooby Doo bounding eagerly beside them. Every so often, Fred would bump into the skinnier man, before pulling him into a one-armed hug, followed by a kiss on the cheek.

As they passed an alleyway, a cat was startled by something and screeched in panic… resulting in Shaggy and Scooby making almost exactly the same sound, with Shaggy leaping into Fred's arms.

"Don't be scared..." Fred murmured soothingly, "… I'm here, I'm here."

…

After fumbling with the house key, Fred gently placed Shaggy back on his own two feet and pulled him inside. They then headed into the master bedroom, which contained a bed that stretched from wall to wall, changing into their sleep clothes and clambering in.

When in bed, Freddie scooted as close to Shaggy as he possibly could, smiling as Shaggy rested his head on his chest. "Cooking show?" He asked gently, grabbing the remote (which always ended up under one of the pillows) and pointing it at the TV, smiling as Shaggy nodded eagerly.

As they got comfortable, Fred gave Shaggy a gentle kiss on top of the skinnier man's head, intertwining their fingers together.

This… this was nice.

…

"That… is the cutest thing I have ever seen." Daphne mused as they arrived home hours later, almost a dozen bags between them, staring at the sight of the two men snuggled up to one another, "I need my phone, Velma, where did I put my phone?"

Velma didn't answer.

It had been a long day, with far too much social interaction that what she was strictly used to…. So, she was getting into her pyjamas and crawling into the bed, already half-asleep.

"Velma? Velma?"

Nope… Velma was already asleep, snuggling up against Shaggy's back.

"… It was just one photo." Daphne tried to reassure herself, pouting slightly at the idea that she wouldn't get to immortalise this moment forever, "No worry…. It'll probably happen- found it!"

"Come. To. Bed. Daphne."


	7. Taken

Prompt from bluebird513: Shaggy going missing on a case and the protective OT4 team are trying to find him.

…..

It was the middle of the night when Fred called Velma and Daphne.

"Can you girls and Shaggy meet me back in the entrance hall? I think this place is a dead end." He hadn't even waited for them to say anything, "And if Shaggy's left any Scooby Snacks, have them ready…. Scooby looks like he's going to jump out of his fur."

"Freddie…." Velma frowned, "… Shaggy was with you, remember?"

"…. He said he was going to go and try and find you almost an hour ago."

"Why?"

Freddie frowned, thinking back to the gang symbols he'd seen on the walls of a room. "I… mentioned that all of this might be because of the local gang. The one Shaggy's dad's worried about…. I think he was worried about you."

Shaggy's dad, the local sheriff, had been pursuing this gang for weeks no, and only managed to arrest one of them.

"So… what you're saying is Shaggy's missing? Because all know he wouldn't be wandering around this house alone. He should have found us minutes after leaving you."

Freddie was silent for a moment, before…. "Damn."

…..

Within 40 minutes, Freddie, Velma, Daphne and Scooby were back at their apartment, having rushed through the house, making sure that Shaggy hadn't been scared by something and hidden somewhere, only to realise that he was gone.

He wasn't in that house, and he wasn't at home… and he wasn't answering his phone.

For a good reason.

"I found it near the entrance hall of that house…." Freddie sighed, placing the broken phone on the table, wincing as Daphne gasped in shock, "…. I think we might have to consider the fact that Shaggy was captured."

Velma nodded in agreement, "It's obvious that the gang is connected to the recent 'hauntings', so maybe they've just taken him as a bargaining chip for us? To get us to drop it… or maybe they know he's the Sheriff's son, and want him to drop the case?"

"I'll call the Sheriff… maybe's he's heard something. A ransom note maybe." Freddie moved into the living room to make the call, gears already whirring in his mind as to how they were going to get Shaggy back.

As Velma started looking into the police reports regarding the gang, Daphne couldn't take her eyes off of the phone.

"What if he's not being held captive…" she whispered, prompting Velma to glance up in concern, "… what if they just decided to- "

"- you can't think like that Daphne." Velma quickly interrupted, "Everything will be fine. Shaggy will be fine."

At that moment, Freddie wandered back into the room, his face slightly paler than before.

"Freddie?! What's wrong?!"

Lowering himself into a chair, Fred took a deep breath. "An Officer was beaten and left on the side of the road…. There was note for the Sheriff. Shaggy for the member of the gang that they have in custody."

As Daphne cursed slightly under her breath (words that would give her mother a heart attack), Velma shook her head in dismay. "So… what do we do?"

There was a brief moment of silence (broken only by the sound of Scooby whimpering slightly), before Freddie straightened up. "It's just another mystery…. We're Mystery Inc! So we solve it."

"…. We solve ghost stories Freddie…. Not actually proper crimes."

"I'm not letting Shaggy be used like this!" Freddie snapped, running his fingers through his hair, "I won't let it happen."

It wasn't a surprise that Freddie was getting stressed…. Shaggy was always his calming point, with the skinnier man dragging him to the sofa for a snuggle and good food whenever he sensed the man was pushing himself to the absolute limits.

"We're going to find him…. No matter what."

…..

Shaggy whimpered as he felt his breathing get shallower and shallower, knowing that a panic attack was only seconds away.

Two large men were pacing in front of him. The other members of the gang were lined all around the room, making escape impossible.

He was fast, but he wasn't that fast.

"How long before the Sheriff calls us about the trade?" One of the men glanced over at Shaggy, smirking as the young man refused to look him in the eye, "His son looks like he's going to faint."

"Like, I wish…." Shaggy muttered, wincing as his numerous bruises made themselves known, and the pounding in his head grew worse. His short breaths probably weren't helping with that. The rope that was tied around his wrists and ankles was too tight, and they were starting to feel a little numb now.

'Stay calm and take deep breaths' Velma's voice echoed in his mind, a familiar mantra she would hum soothingly in his ear whenever he started to really panic during one of their cases, 'Stay calm Shaggy. Breathe Shaggy.'

…..

"Freddie, you need to go to sleep…"

Freddie ignored his Dad, too consumed with messaging Velma and Daphne with what he'd found (aka, conned out of the Sheriff).

"…. The police will find your friend soon and- "

"- he's not just our friend." Fred snapped, running his fingers through his hair, tugging at the blonde hairs in an attempt to centre himself, "We need to find him."

"What do you mean…. Not just a friend?"

Freddie couldn't deal with this right now….pushing himself to his feet, he gently urged his Dad out of the doorway and slammed the door, locking it behind him

Ignoring his Dad banging on the door, he fell face first onto his bed and buried his face into the pillow.

They needed to find Shaggy…. It was like one of their limbs had been chopped off…. They needed to find him soon.

….

The darkness was started to take over.

His breaths were getting shorter and shorter.

Trying to stay calm and not pass out, Shaggy turned his thoughts to other things. The way Freddie would wrap his arms around him and pull him onto his lap… Velma's method of encouraging him during some of the tougher study sessions, kissing him whenever he got something right… the memory of Daphne's fingers running through his hair during movie night.

Scooby stealing his food.

Speaking of food… he was starving.

Trying not to focus on the food, his thoughts turned to how he got here in the first place. When he'd spotted the graffiti in the house, he'd told Fred he'd go back to the girls…. But when he was rushing over to that side of the house, someone grabbed his wrist from the shadows as another person tackled him to the ground, covering his mouth before he could cry out in alarm.

As he tried to struggle to get free (knowing that if he start running, he would leave them far behind), the man who'd tackled him to the ground slammed his head against the ground, laughing as Shaggy whimpered in pain.

His vision was a blur, and his limbs felt like dead-weights.

"Get him in the truck…." A voice hissed, rummaging through Shaggy's pockets and pulling out his phone, smashing it on the ground, "…. Make sure he doesn't cry out. We don't want his nosy friends getting involved."

His head was slammed against the ground again, and everything went black…. The next thing he knew, he was in this place, with a bunch of strangers surrounding him.

….

"The coal mine district."

Daphne and Fred waited patiently for Velma to continue, knowing that she had a point, and she would get there eventually.

"I found an unusual black powder back at the house, far too recent for it to have come off the previous owners, and I know it didn't come from any of us…" Velma started to explain, "… upon further analysis, I concluded that it was coal, which means…" she turned to the large map, pointing to a pin embedded in it, "… that the gang are probably using one of the empty warehouses near the coal mines. Small run-down apartments that workers used to sleep in…. I bet my life savings, that's where their second hideout is."

"Should we tell the Sheriff."

"No…" Fred answered, in response to Daphne's question, "… the police will go in there all sirens blazing and the gang might hurt Shaggy. Scooby…"

The Great Dane perked up eagerly, having down nothing since whimper since this whole mess began.

"… I think we're going to need some of yours and Shaggy's fantastic disguises here."

…..

"I can't believe this worked…." Velma muttered as the doorman blindly let them in, adjusting her leather skirt, "… how did this work?"

"It works for Shaggy and Scooby doesn't it?" Fred muttered, glancing down at the Great Dane, whose only disguise was the spiked collar around his neck, "All we need to do, is split up, find Shaggy and get out of here."

"…. The punk gang look really suits you Velma." Daphne piped up, taking care not to smudge the heavy amounts of mascara around her eyes, "Any chance we can get you to wear it again?"

"Not. A. Chance."

…..

Shaggy felt like his stomach was going to start eating itself. After the rumbling of his belly had startled one of the gang members, they'd shoved him into a closet in an abandoned room…. And then everyone seemed to disappear.

Until the door handle jiggled violently.

"MMMMPH!" he tried to yell through the gag, desperately hoping it was someone who could help.

"…. Raggy?"

"MMMPH!"

"RAGGY!"

Clawed paws started scratching at the door attracting the attention of someone else, who fiddled with the lock a few times before throwing open the door and staring down at him.

"Shaggy!"

"…. Freddie?"

Fred beamed at him, leaning over and pulling the taller man out, quickly removing the gag and the rope.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped as his legs straightened up, clinging onto Freddie as he struggled to walk, the other man laughing and hugging him tight, "Like, I don't suppose you brought any food?"

"….. Never change Shaggy."

As Fred helped him back towards the front door, clearly trying to avoid arousing the attention of the gang (who seemed to be having an argument downstairs), there was a sudden commotion and Velma and Daphne came racing towards them.

"Time to go!" Velma exclaimed, quickly pulling Shaggy in for a kiss, before dragging them towards the front door, "Daphne thought it'd be a good idea to slap the leader."

"He deserved it!"

"You knocked him out!"

"He deserved that as well!"


	8. Flirting

Prompt from blubird513: Shaggy being hit on by another person and the team not liking it.

….

It wasn't uncommon for Shaggy to attract attention wherever the team went… his easy-going nature and pleasant appearance worked in his favour (no matter how much he denied it).

Freddie, Daphne and Velma hated it sometimes.

Like now, when they were investigating a haunted care home, speaking with the manager in the lobby, and a young lady started to make her way over.

Velma and Daphne spotted her immediately, narrowing their eyes at her in an attempt to dissuade her.

The girl was completely oblivious however.

The mystery itself seemed simple enough…. Ghost of an old rich resident who was trying to scare people out of the building.

"Hey…."

With the other three focused on the managers account of the attacks and the legend behind the ghost, Shaggy turned to whoever was speaking to him, giving the girl a friendly smile and wave.

"Like, hello."

The girl giggled at him, shuffling a little closer, twirling a lock of hair in between her fingers. "I think you were in the diner this morning, right?"

"Like, the one with the triple stack pancakes!" Shaggy nodded eagerly, already licking his lips at the memory, "How could I forget?!"

"So… would you ever want to go again? Maybe with me?"

"Like, that sounds nice, but I need to wait for my friends." Shaggy was oblivious to her obvious flirting, "They won't mind if you, like, join us."

"We don't really need to wait for them, do we?" the girl leaned in a little closer, placing a hand on Shaggy's chest, "Wouldn't it be better if it was just you and me?"

"Ummmmm…." Shaggy gently took her wrist and pushed it away, glancing over at the other three, "… Like, I really think I need to wait for my friends."

The girl opened her mouth to say something else…. Only to stop in her tracks, staring at something over Shaggy's shoulder.

It was then that Shaggy felt a presence at his back.

Twisting around, he met Freddie's eye, a beaming grin appearing on his face. "Hey Freddie? We going to the diner now?"

"Who was she?"

Shaggy glanced back to where the girl was… only to see that she'd disappeared. "Like, I don't know… I was going to ask if she could come to the diner with us. She seemed nice."

"…. You do know she was flirting with you, right Shaggy?"

"Zoinks!" Shaggy knew he must have been flushing slightly, smiling sheepishly at his boyfriend, who thankfully just rolled his eyes and beamed back, pulling Shaggy into a hug and resisted the urge to cackle.

Especially when Velma and Daphne started their own teasing.

…

They did end up going to the diner a few hours after closing the case (turned out to be the manager searching for a hidden treasure … that had been found years ago by the care home's grumpiest resident), and Shaggy was loving every minute of it.

"Oh, hey!"

At the female voice, clearly flirtatious, Velma and Daphne tensed up… and when they saw who it was, Freddie tensed up as well.

It was the girl from the other night, this time, dressed in a waitress uniform.

"Sorry about leaving before…" she cooed at Shaggy, "…. My nan was calling for me." She started twirling her hair again, "I'm glad you came back though."

Oblivious to the glares and tension of the others, Shaggy smiled at the girl. "Like, it's okay…. You work here?"

She giggled curtseying slightly before her pen returned back to the paper of the notepad, "Can I get you guys anything else? Desert maybe?"

None of the other three missed the look on her face when she mentioned desert.

After Shaggy had ordered the largest chocolate desert he could find on the menu, and Cindy had walked away, did the conversation pick back up again.

"Any plans for your birthday Daphne?" Freddie asked, trying to change the subject (especially as Daphne looked like she was going to go over there and 'have a word' with Cindy…. Who was still staring at Shaggy from across the diner).

She clearly knew what he was trying to do, but allowed the change in subject to happen, shrugging slightly and taking another spoonful of her yoghurt, "Mum and Dad are getting me a new car…. But no, no plans."

"Another one?" Velma teased, "Mercedes or BMW?"

"Pink…. That's all I know." Daphne's mind was clearly still focused on Cindy, her eyes narrowed at the pastry counter. "I'll be back in a minute."

Sauntering away, making sure to add a little more sway to her hips, she made her way over to the till, giving Cindy her best, 'I'm a ditzy rich girl' smile. "Can I get that apple pie?"

"Ummm… don't you mean a slice of it?"

"No… I mean the whole thing."

Cindy looked stunned, glancing over at a colleague (who just shrugged), before reaching into the display, and pulling the whole apple pie out, making a note of it for the bill, before sliding it across to Daphne.

As she was doing this, Daphne couldn't help but notice how her eyes kept drifting over her shoulder to glance at Shaggy. Twisting around herself, she smirked when she realised that Shaggy was watching with interest… and hope.

"He's so cute…" Cindy whispered, probably thinking she was just speaking to a good friend of Shaggys, "… is he single?"

Daphne bit down the cutting insult that sprung to the front of her mind, forcing a smile on her face. "Sorry…. He's got a very possessive girlfriend."

Without giving the other girl a chance to reply, she took the pie back over to the group, sliding into her seat and placing the pie almost in the centre of the table (although it was closer to Shaggy).

Shaggy beamed at her. "Like, not that I'm complaining, but what's that for?"

Ignoring the knowing looks that Fred and Velma were sending her, Daphne shrugged. "I thought it looked good…" she broke a piece off with her fork and held it up to Shaggy's lips, "… here, try it."

Shaggy didn't even hesitate, leaning forward and eagerly taking the piece of pie, groaning in delight.

"Like, that's awesome!"

"Yeah?"

Shaggy nodded happily, already grabbing his fork and reaching over to get some more, accepting another piece from Velma's fork this time.

"Let me try." Velma suddenly exclaimed, leaning in and sealing her lips to Shaggy's all under the watchful eye of Cindy.

Shaggy groaned…. Between the kiss and the pie, he was officially in heaven.

"Like… Zoinks." He mumbled as Velma pulled away slowly, completely missing how Fred, Daphne and Velma all shot quick smirks to the now stunned waitress.


	9. Birthday Celebrations

Prompt from gavilana: OT4- how they celebrate each gang member's birthday :)

…

***Shaggy****

Shaggy didn't expect to wake up on his birthday alone. As the sun shone in through the windows, he blearily patted the mattress all around him.

Cold.

Even Scooby, who was usually a constant presence at his side, or on his legs, was missing.

Slowly pushing himself out of bed, still dressed in his green plaid pyjamas, he made his way downstairs, stomach rumbling…. Did they still have those twelve packs of-

Suddenly, he stopped, mouth gaping open as he stared at the scene before him… it was just so bizzare. He's almost certain he'll wake up in a minute, regretting the 10 cheese sandwiches he'd had last night.

"Like, am I dreaming?"

"No…" Velma scowled, hissing as another drop of sizzling oil suddenly spat out and hit her on her bare arm, "… I just want you to know, this was all Freddie's idea."

Shaggy turned to Fred, who just shrugged. "You're always cooking for us… I thought a nice big breakfast, complete with chocolate cake would be the perfect start for your birthday…. Daph, can you pass me that knife?"

"But…"

Shaggy was ignored as Daphne, who was dealing with the toast and eggs, gently moved him to one side in order to pass Freddie the knife. He then had a good look around the kitchen.

The kitchen cupboards looked like something had exploded all over them…. Freddie had flour in his hair, Daphne had an egg splattered in hers and Velma had chocolate all over one cheek.

"This is- "He paused, and shook his head, a beaming grin appearing on his face as he wandered over to Velma and gently wiped the chocolate from her cheeks, licking it off his thumb, before continuing, "Like, this is awesome. I love you and I love cooking…. Like, the combination is the best thing ever."

As the others crowded around him, leaning him for a group hug, Freddie suddenly yelped as the smell of burnt chocolate cake suddenly filled the kitchen.

"I should have gone to the store…" he whined, burying his face into Shaggy's shoulder, "How do you make baking look so easy?"

"… Like, I'm a qualified chef?"

"Oh… yeah."

As Daphne and Velma giggled at Fred's slight embarrassment, they all missed how Shaggy quickly swiped the knife that Freddie had stuck in the cake filling, scraping it off with his fingers, before dabbing bits on the lips of the other three.

Before they could question what he was doing, he quickly darted in to kiss each of them, humming in delight at the taste of the butterscotch frosting.

"Like, best birthday ever!"

****Velma****

Velma woke up feeling, as she often did, warm and safe.

Strong arms, which were probably Freddie's wrapped around her as Shaggy was curled up next to her front, stirring as she wriggled in their grip, bleary eyes opening up as he lightly kissed her chest. "Morning." He mumbled.

Velma just hummed in reply, snuggling back against Freddie as his grip tightened slightly, indicating that he was awake.

"It's nearly eight." The blonde man muttered sleepily.

"So?"

She could feel Freddie smiling against her skin, as Daphne stirred behind Shaggy.

"So…" Freddie chuckled, "… we should get out of bed and have some breakfast. I'm sure Shaggy will make your favourite?"

"Like, totally!"

Velma thought to herself for a few moments, before shaking her head. "No."

"… No?"

"It's my birthday… we're having a nice lie-in."

"Oh well…" Daphne let out a pleased hum, "… if we have to."

….

Velma quickly came to the conclusion that the others had gone all out for her birthday and she didn't know why.

Not that she minded, but it was still a little strange.

A lie-in, followed by morning sex. A special breakfast courtesy of Shaggy…. Alright, those things were expected, as well as the gifts.

But she was expecting a little private party.

However, Daphne had managed to make reservations at Velma's favourite restaurant… a very expensive restaurant.

She'd asked Daphne why the other girl had done that for her, only for Daphne to laugh and kiss her on the cheek.

"Can't we want you to have a birthday you'll love and remember?"

"You can, but- "At Daphne's beaming smile, combined with the puppy dog eyes of Freddie, Shaggy and Scooby combined, she trailed off, sighing wearily. "Forget it."

….

Annoyingly, it was one of the best days of her life, easily in the top ten, and she told the others as much.

They were all thrilled at the statement, although Freddie did start to look a little thoughtful. "Bet I can make it move up to top five."

"Really?" Velma giggled, "Because the top five include, meeting you lot, us getting together, solving our first mystery together… and winning the science fair for the sixth year running."

"… That's only four."

Velma flushed brightly, "You can probably guess the fifth."

Everyone else flushed a little at what she was referring to, with Freddie clearing his throat, pulling four small boxes out of his pocket. "I know that we can never get married… but, what about rings?"

There was a brief moment of silence, before there was a cacophony of sound, with Velma being the loudest.

It wasn't quite a proposal… but it was a serious commitment.

Dropping to the ground, she pulled Freddie into a passionate kiss, ignoring how Daphne whooped in glee.

When they pulled away, he looked a little dazed. "Is that… is that a yes? From everyone?"

She didn't even have to look at the others, she knew what the answer was.

"Freddie… of course it's a yes."

****Daphne****

'Clubs really aren't my thing' Velma mused to herself, remaining seated at a booth as she kept an eye on their drinks, bags and cloaks.

As was the prerogative of the sober friend.

However, this was Daphne's day, and Daphne just wanted one night out on the town, without spending it sneaking into haunted buildings or solving a mystery.

Speaking of Daphne, Velma could see her out on the dance floor, Freddie at her front with Daphne's arm around his neck, as her other hand was in Shaggy's, squeezing it occasionally to keep the anxious teen calm as they danced together.

Scooby, who was in one of his many disguises (Velma didn't want to see Daphne's reaction when she realised the dog were wearing her boots), was having fun nearby, his tail striking the back of people's legs, causing them to glance around in confusion.

Velma opted out of the experience… short people never did well on dance floors.

So she chose to sit off to one side, letting Daphne be the centre of attention.

The music slipped into something softer and the rest of the gang made their way back over, shuffling into the booth and wiping sweat from their foreheads. Daphne shuffled so close, that she was practically on Velma's lap.

"Having fun?" Velma couldn't help but move her hand to Daphne's waist, pulling her into a hug.

"I'd have more fun if you'd dance with us?" Daphne pouted.

"I-I don't really dance…"

"Really?" Daphne's pout seemed to get even bigger, "I only turn twenty-one once you know?"

Glancing over at the others, Velma rolled her eyes at the expectant looks Shaggy and Freddie were giving her.

"Fine! Fine!" She threw her hands up into the air in exasperation, a fond smile on her face, "One dance, okay? And you all have to stop people from stepping on me, agreed?"

"Agreed!"

******Freddie******

It was easy keeping a 'trap' party a secret from Freddie… he was usually so lost in his own world, that even Daphne walking through the living room in nothing but her underwear could bring him away from his plans.

So, they'd managed it… and Freddie would be getting home any minute now.

As soon as the door opened up, they all cried out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" from the top of their lungs, streamers falling from the ceiling as glitter exploded all over the stunned man.

There was a brief moment of silence, before Freddie blushed a brilliant red. "I forgot…" he whispered, his voice barely a breath, "… I forgot it was my birthday."

"You forgot your birthday?!" Daphne frowned, "How?!"

"I was busy!" Freddie protested, "And it's not like I forgot all of yours! Like, Velma's is September 16th, Daphne's is December 13th and Shaggy's is April 27th."

"Rot about me Reddie?"

"September 7th Scooby, how could I forget yours."

There was a tense silence, before the other three made their way over and brought Freddie into a big team hug, with several kisses in between.

"This is a fantastic trap by the way…" Freddie muttered, "… how did you manage to get the glitter to explode like- MMPH!"

Once Daphne pulled away, she winked at the others, "We have another trap… in the Master Bedroom."

"You know, you're not meant to tell people about the trap before you… oh… it's that kind of trap."

"Yep."


	10. How To Say I Love You (Explicit chapter)

Prompt from Lindariddle: That would be a fun chapter, how each of them reached the point that they could say Love and then Sex within the OT4.

This became more about Shaggy's anxiety, I hope you don't mind

…..

Daphne, unsurprisingly enough, was the first to say it.

It was a quiet day. They were all in the Blake's manor, taking advantage of the empty home for a little… experiment in the bedroom.

Which led to Daphne topping Shaggy with a harness she'd managed to purchase online without her parents knowledge, a smirk on her face as the skinny teen whimpered with every thrust. Velma was gently kissing Shaggy, trying to keep him calm and relaxed as Freddie gently held the other boys' legs open.

Shaggy still had moments where he couldn't believe someone as smart and as brilliant as these three would ever be his friends, let alone his boyfriend and girlfriends.

As though she sensed what he was thinking, Daphne leaned in closer, her hips still moving as she kissed him deeply on the lips. When they broke apart, she gasped in arousal, a beaming grin on her face. "Oh my god, I love you!"

He felt like he couldn't breathe.

Velma immediately went to kiss the other girl as Shaggy came in between them, with Freddie laughing in delight at his side.

Shaggy couldn't help but smile either, despite the violent plunging in his stomach…. Is this really what love felt like?

As Velma and Daphne continued to kiss, with Daphne carefully pulling out of Shaggy, Freddie moved up to give Shaggy a kiss of his own. It went like this until they all drifted off to sleep, crammed into Daphne's bed, too warm and too happy for their own good.

…..

The first time Freddie said it, it was the morning after.

Shaggy woke up in the other man's arms, the sound of Daphne and Velma giggling breaking through his consciousness. As soon as the girls woke up, they had a tendency to get dressed almost as soon as possible, wriggling back under to covers to try and encourage the two boys to come out whilst Scooby was still distracted with breakfast.

Freddie already seemed to be awake, doodling in his trap notebook, scribbling out some new ideas.

Once the girls were back, he tried to pulled them all closer into a hug. "I love you guys." He murmured softly, a light flush on his cheeks.

"I love you too Freddie!" Daphne was clearly thrilled that someone else had said it, "I love all of you."

Freddie beamed, kissing all of them one by one, laughing when Daphne and Velma started complaining about his morning breath.

As Daphne and Velma decided to kiss each other, Shaggy heard Daphne murmur "Love you" into Velma's mouth, and just like that, the swooping fear was back.

It was getting really hot in here.

"Ummmm, like when do we have to go?" Shaggy asked nervously, prompting Daphne to turn and look at him, a slight look of concern flitting across her face before she smiled gently. "I don't know, why?"

"Like, I thought I could make you guys breakfast!" he answered quickly, edging away and getting out of bed (wincing at the pain in his lower half), "And you know how much your Mom hates me being in the kitchen."

"Shaggy… are you okay?" Velma's hand was gently stroking Daphne's hair as she frowned in concern.

"Like, I'm fine!" And then he was pulling on some pants and rushing out of the door as quickly as he could, feeling guilty as hell.

…

Downstairs, he focused on the few dozen eggs that he was cooking, not turning as the rest of the group made their way into the room.

Freddie came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the skinnier male, with Daphne briefly coming up to kiss him on the cheek, a pleased hum coming from her.

With Freddie helping with the rest of the breakfast, they all quickly scoffed down the breakfast before rushing out to go hang in the Mystery Machine, far away from judging eyes.

….

The first time Velma said it, they were in a 'haunted house'.

It wasn't much of a mystery to be honest, and even Shaggy was feeling fairly relaxed. Daphne was on her phone, taking photos of the group and posting them to her Instagram as Freddie tried to scold her for it.

"Daphne!" he whisper shouted again, "Come on, take this seriously!"

"I am! Now say cheese Freddie!"

The camera flashed, and Freddie was stunned into silence for a few moments, before he frowned again. "Daphne…"

Velma giggled at Freddie's tone, the giggles turning into full blown laughter when Daphne stood in front of Fred and pinched at his cheeks.

"So serious Freddie!"

Suddenly, Scooby jumped up, gently taking the phone and running over to the other side of the room just as Shaggy darted forwards and started to tickle her.

"Shaggy!" she squealed as she tried to catch her breath, kicking out when Freddie started to join in, with Velma struggling to breathe through her own laughter.

As Daphne twisted to try and get away from the tickling fingers, she mock glared at the other woman. "Oh, you think this is funny?"

Before Velma could say anything, Daphne managed to get free and launch her own attack on the other girl, laughing as Velma immediately protested.

Shaggy found himself laughing along as well, up until the point where Velma managed to blurt out, "I love you guys!"

Daphne beamed, replying with a proclamation of love of her own before stating that "it wouldn't get her out of this" and continuing to tickle her.

And then Freddie said, "I love you all too", with both Daphne and Velma repeating the statement.

All Shaggy could do, was feel the familiar grip of anxiety tightening around his stomach.

He managed to brush it off when he heard a ghostly wailing coming from upstairs, prompting him to yelp in fear and make a run for it.

No-one would question him when he was running for his life.

…

Later in the week, Shaggy and Daphne were having a tutoring session, where she was trying to explain Shakespeare to him, and what each sentence meant.

Velma had a science club meeting and Fred had been forced to go to a dinner with his Dad.

A rumble of thunder echoed through the area, and it was only Daphne's soothing hand gripping his own, that kept Shaggy from bolting (Scooby was already up in his room, quivering under the duvets).

"I wonder if Freddie will be able to escape?" Daphne muttered, twiddling her pen in between her fingers.

Shaggy shrugged, "Like, you know what his Dad's like. Maybe we can fake an emergency or something?"

As he worked on the Shakespeare sonnet, scribbling little notes on the side of the page, Daphne had a nosy on her phone.

"Shaggy…" she suddenly spoke up, "… look at this." She held up the phone, to reveal a rare Snapchat post from Velma, who had used a picture from their last summer holiday, of all four of them, editing it with a little heart border and the text 'The Loves of my Life.'

"God, I love you all so much."

Shaggy tried not to wince, forcing a smile on his face and nodding. "Like… totally."

He's not terrified at the words anymore… but there's still that lump in his throat that stops him from saying the words himself.

…..

The first time Shaggy said it, they were outside.

It was another mystery, this time in the woods surrounding Coolville, where a 'yeti-like' creature had been seen. They were all curled up around the camp-fire, soaking in the warmth.

Velma was holding his hand, keeping him calm as the sound of nocturnal animals echoed throughout the woods. Daphne was babbling about the time one of her uncles saw a yeti when he was climbing Mount Everest, but Shaggy wasn't really listening.

He stared into the fire, trying to muster up the courage.

Of course, what ended up happening, was he worked himself into an anxious state and pulled his hand out of Velma's, practically leaping to his feet as everyone stopped to look at him.

"Like, I have to tell you guys something." He finally managed to force out, flinching when an owl hooted in a nearby tree.

"Shaggy- "

"-No, I have to!" He felt like he was going to make a run for it… or pass out, either or.

"You guys all know my Dad…" he nervously began, smiling as the others all nodded, frowns on their faces.

A strict military man, who had been the Sheriff of their town for almost as long as they'd been alive. He wasn't shy about his feelings on his son, and his wife's apparent 'babying' of him.

"…. And you know how he treats my mum." Shaggy took a deep breath, "Like, I was always afraid of finding someone, 'cause I didn't want to be like her. He always says that he loves her but- " He stopped, noticing that the other three were transfixed on him.

Velma was twisting her fingers in her jumper, Daphne was focused intensely on him and Freddie looked like he wanted to do nothing more but pull Shaggy into a hug.

"Like… I didn't want to be trapped but…" Shaggy shrugged, forcing a smile onto his face, "…. Like, I have you guys and… I'm in love with you all. Like, I love you all so much and I-I- "

"- Shaggy." Velma interrupted gently, "We love you too."

"So much." Daphne added, almost leaping to her feet as she pulled him into a hug.

Freddie however, was completely silent.

"Freddie?"

Shaggy's voice quivered slightly, prompting Fred to get to his feet immediately and wrap his arms around the skinnier man.

"Took you long enough…. I love you too Shaggy."


	11. Families Find Out

Prompt from gavilana: OT4- what happens when their families find out

…..

****Velma*****

Mrs Dinkley honestly thought after the first mystery, there was nothing that group could do to shock her.

But she wasn't prepared for this.

"Mom, breathe!" Velma was in front of her, wearing a large baggy t-shirt that clearly wasn't her own, "I-I didn't think you'd be back so soon!"

Mrs Dinkley shook her head, feeling a little bit dizzy… how could she not know something like that about her daughter. She'd always supported her daughter's weird friendship, but maybe she was wrong.

Inside her daughters' room, the other three…. Delinquents sheepishly looked at each other, all in various states of undress

Slowly, she rested against the wall, one hand moving to her forehead dramatically, "I should have sent you to that boarding school when the teacher said how smart you were. There would have been none of this…. This!"

"Mum!" Velma exclaimed, "What are you saying?" Her voice wobbled slightly, and Mrs Dinkley did feel a little terrible at this, "T-there the only ones who accept me for who I am!"

She wanted to comfort her daughter, try and reassure her that there were many other people who liked her… but she knew it wasn't true. Velma's intelligence scared a lot of people, with many thinking that she was 'freakish'.

However, before she could say anything, the Blake girl came rushing forwards, a white jumper covering everything. "Don't cry Velma, please don't cry!" The tone leaves no room for argument, and the look from… Daphne indicated that she wouldn't accept any other answer from Mrs Dinkley.

"No sweetie…." The older woman was quick to speak up, her voice choking up, "…. I didn't mean it like that, I was just in shock." She smiled softly, "It wasn't… It wasn't something I ever expected but they've been your best friends since you were little. If you all want to be… like this, then who am I to stop you."

Velma's face broke into a huge grin, darting forwards to hug her mother. When they finally separated, Mrs Dinkley realised that the others were gone.

"They probably went to get something to drink." Velma piped up, seeming to know exactly what her Mother was thinking, "I think they only stayed because they wanted to make sure I was alright."

"…. They are good for you."

Velma's eyes went wide behind her glasses. "Really? You did nothing but complain about them last week."

"Shush. A Mother is allowed to change her mind."

******Freddie & Daphne********

OUT OF THE CLOSET

Mayor's Son Caught With Other Members of Mystery Inc.

Freddie buried his head in his hands, as his Father threw the paper down in front of him,

"I'm going to ask this once…" The Mayor took a deep breath, clearly trying to calm down, "… Are you and the rest of your little… gang, really together like that?"

Silence.

"Please tell me this was one of your 'ghost' things."

There was a brief moment of silence, before Freddie nodded, "N-No… we're all together. Shaggy was feeling a little overwhelmed, so we all took up upstairs, and had to hide in the closet to avoid the journalists and one thing led to another and- " He glanced up, wincing at the look on his Father's face, "- it was just making out. No clothes were removed!"

There was a moment of complete and utter silence, before Freddie risked looking up.

His Dad was just staring at the newspaper, reading over the headline and the unfortunate photo that had been taken. All four of them looked pretty flustered.

"Dad?"

The Mayor huffed, "Why the closet… you have your room with a lockable door. Why did you end up in the closet?"

"I told you, there were reporters up there and- "

"- and they would have just seen you walk by!" His Dad's hand hit the table hard, "Instead, I'll have to fend off questions about you and those friends of yours! Don't you realise how much pressure this puts on me?!"

"I- "

"- Enough Freddie." The Mayor grabbed the newspaper and held it up in front of his face, "We'll talk about this later."

….

"Outed by the press!" Daphne groaned, throwing her head back against the Mystery Machine seat, "There were so many different ways to tell Mummy and Daddy! Not like that!"

"Like, what did they say?" Shaggy asked nervously. His own parents hadn't seen the paper thankfully.

"You should have seen their faces!" Daphne sighed, "They were all like- "She screwed her face up into something that was halfway in between horror and pain.

Freddie frowned, "…. What did they actually say though?"

Thinking to herself, Daphne sighed, "They were actually… alright. Not happy, but they didn't say I could never see you guys again. I think they think I'm just going to grow out of it…. They went off to work before we could properly talk about it."

"…. They work on Sundays?"

"No… so they were avoiding the subject as usual."

Sensing that Daphne was feeling a little down by the thought, Velma reached over and wrapped an arm around her waist, before turning her attention to Fred. "What about you Freddie? Any chance of the Mayor giving us The Talk?"

"No…" Fred sighed, "… My Dad would prefer never to hear about this ever again."

"It was- "

"- Bad Velma. It was bad."

******Shaggy********

Shaggy remembered being a small child when his Mum first asked him about girls. She'd been cooking up another round of bacon for him when she'd asked whether he liked Velma 'like that'.

Obviously, she'd seen him giving the young girl a hug after being teased by Red Herring.

He remembered scrunching up his nose and shaking his head, indignantly telling her that Velma was his best friend, as was Daphne and Freddie.

Looking back, he vaguely realised that his Mum looked like she'd suddenly realised something, a fond smile on her face, before she apologised to him and turned back to cooking.

She clearly knew what was going to happen long before Shaggy did.

Now it was years later, and he was having yet another tense dinner with his parents… his Dad had got the call from the Mayor after the whole news incident and he was less than happy.

In fact he was furious.

"My own son…" he kept mumbling to himself, "…. Caught like that."

Shaggy's mum was strangely silent on the subject.

Later, after Shaggy's Dad had given him the lecture of his life, leading to an argument about Shaggy leaving his friends and being sent to military school, which then led to his Father storming out of the house, Shaggy found himself seeking his Mum out.

His hands were shaking, and he was all ready to pour out his heart to her… only for her to reach out and pulled him into her arms, fingers running through his hair soothingly.

"You don't need to explain anything to me…" she whispered in his ears, "… I will always love you, no matter what. Your friends are good for you, they always have been."

He silently sank into her embrace, beyond grateful to have a Mum who understood him better than he did himself.


	12. Jealousy

Prompt from blubird513: You know I would like to see what Shaggy would do if shaggy insisted on meeting an old friend of his, and Fred being really skeptical about the guy. Fred is so on edge most of the time, so it would be hilarious to see this.

…

Freddie didn't trust this so-called old friend of Shaggy's…. not one bit.

Johnny had come from nowhere and was trying to do everything for Shaggy, who insisted that there was nothing wrong with that.

Shaggy was his friend… his boyfriend. This was just so wrong.

Now, at first, Freddie was glad to have another friend of Shaggy's there, someone who could make the skinny boy smile like that.

Until two weeks ago, when Johnny made a pointed comment about Shaggy's clothing.

"It's not exactly…. Fashionable, is it? Don't you worry about what girls think about you?"

Freddie could practically hear Shaggy wince, "Like, I'm not really interested in things like that."

"What man isn't interested in girls? Especially that Daphne, I can tell that she really likes you… you think she can like me?"

"No."

Freddie smirked at the tension in Shaggy's voice, as his own fingers tensed around his pen.

"Seriously Shaggy…" Johnny spoke up again, clearly having recovered from his shock, "… you need to let me take you clothes shopping. Get you a suit or something?"

"Like, I already have a suit!"

"Please?"

There was a brief pause, before Shaggy clearly forced a smile on his face and nodded.

It only went downhill from there.

…..

Velma had laughed at him when he tried to explain how he felt, telling him 'not to be so worried'. Daphne, whilst a better listener, said pretty much the same.

Neither of them thought that when they asked Shaggy if he wanted to go to his favourite Italian restaurant, only for him to tell them that he was already there with Johnny.

Now, they understand where he was coming from.

….

The next few weeks dragged on.

The other three kept asking Shaggy if he wanted to hang out, but Johnny had always got there first.

So, when Freddie spotted the other man outside the flat that the foursome shared together, a book in Johnny's hands as he prepared to knock on the door, Freddie raced over.

Just before he could tap Johnny on the shoulder, the man turned around and smiled at him, clearly not registering the tension.

"Hey, Freddie was it? I didn't see you there… do you know if Shaggy's home?"

"Why?"

Johnny blinked in shock. "Well… he's an old friend of mine. I met him after he was a teacher in some fancy private school. We got to talking, and actually, we have a lot in common like- "

"Cut to the chase!" Freddie snapped, "Why are you hanging around him so much? Trying to change him?!"

Johnny took a small step back, "Change him? I-I was only trying to help him find someone! He only has Scooby and you guys, and- "

"- we're all together!" Freddie interrupted, "And Shaggy doesn't need changing! At all!"

"Like, Freddie? What are you yelling about?"

Freddie froze, having been completely unaware that the front door was opened, and Shaggy was standing there.

"I-I'll come back another day." Johnny went to pat Freddie's head, only to stop mid-action and practically sprint away.

"Freddie?" Shaggy continued, "Like, what's going on?"

Silence.

"Do you not like Johnny?"

Silence.

"Freddie… are you, like, jealous?"

When Freddie didn't say anything once again, Shaggy gently took the other man's hand and pulled him inside, gently moving him towards the sofa and encouraging him to have a seat.

"He was trying to change you…" Freddie eventually muttered, his face buried in his hands, "… changing your clothes, and I hated that! I'm sorry I outed us to him, but- "

He didn't get to finish that sentence. Shaggy grabbed Freddie by his ascot, slamming their mouths together. When they finally pulled away, Shaggy was chuckling.

"Like, I didn't like it either… but I wanted to laugh when he was talking about me getting with Daphne."

"That was funny." Freddie had to admit, "I was going to say something then, but… but he was your friend."

"He's my friend, but you're my boyfriend." Shaggy leaned in for another kiss, "You like me, and that's what matters."


	13. Shaggy's Dad

Prompt from Anonymous: The mention of Shaggy's dad in the recent chapter has me curious about him! Can you do something with him and the OT4?

AKA: One by one, the gang realise how much of a dick Shaggy's Dad is.

….

*****Velma*****

Velma let Shaggy smooth down his suit as they climbed out of the limo, gently taking his hand as the boy nervously glanced at his home.

"Are you sure you, like, want to do this?" Shaggy whispered, "We could just go right there!"

"I'm your date Shaggy, it's expected."

"But, technically Fred and Daphne are as well and- "

"- I know." Gently, she kissed him on the cheek, before moving towards the door, Mrs Rogers opening it before Velma could knock.

She'd met Shaggy's mum several times before, as she was usually the one who had a wide variety of food ready for her soon in case he needed a pick-up, and she was the loveliest woman. Quiet, but with quite a wicked sense of humour.

She'd never met his Dad…. Not officially anyway.

"Hey Mum…" Shaggy greeted her eagerly, wrapping his long limbs around her, "… you like, know Velma."

"I think I can remember her yes." It was gentle teasing, as Mrs Rogers reached out and helped Velma inside, "You look lovely Velma, absolutely stunning." She then turned to Shaggy, the smile from her face having disappeared slightly, "Your Dad wants to meet you date for tonight… it's not been a good day at work for him I'm afraid."

Velma frowned at the wording, especially when Shaggy seemed to shrink in on himself. Silently, he took her hand and gently pulled her out of the living and towards some stairs that led into the basement.

"Like, before we go down there…" Shaggy began, "… I'm sorry for whatever he says."

"What are you- "

"Norville? That you?!"

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, a large man got to his feet, still dressed in the Sheriff uniform. Nervously, Velma held out her hand, "It's nice to properly meet you Sheriff Rogers."

The Sheriff eyed her hand, a scowl on his face. "Miss Dinkley… the smartest girl in the town is dating my son?"

"Yes Sir, and happily!" Velma forced a smile on her face, not like the implication in the Sheriff's sentence, like Shaggy wasn't good enough to date her, "He's good to me."

"Ha, if he can turn his way away from the buffet table at any point during the evening to dance with you, I'll be surprised." The Sheriff then went to sit back down again, waving his hand as he silently ordered them to leave the room.

They did… quickly.

"Like, I'm sorry." Shaggy mumbled when they reached the top of the stairs.

"For what? Your Dad should apologise for being rude, but you don't need to say sorry Shaggy." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, "Why don't we go to the dance and make out with the others in a dark corner."

Shaggy blushed, allowing Velma to lead him back to the front door, accepting a sandwich from his mum, just before he was shoved back into the limo.

It promised to be a good night.

****Freddie****

Freddie groaned when he heard his phone vibrating on the bedside table, the sound almost deafening in the quiet room. It took a moment for his limbs to cooperate, but finally, he managed to grab it and slide his thumb across, answering it. "Velma, please don't tell me we have another mystery…" he yawned, still half-asleep, "… the ghosts can wait, surely?"

"Like, Freddie… can you open the door?"

"Shaggy?" Freddie pushed himself into a seated position and frowned, "Shaggy, what's- "

"- I had a fight with Dad. He had a bad day at work and- like, It's really cold out here."

Of course it was, it was the middle of November!

Freddie quickly hung up and raced down the stairs, fumbling with the front door, before throwing it open.

Shaggy was hunched over slightly, thin arms wrapped around himself. His eyes were slightly red, and it looked like he'd been nibbling on his bottom lip, to the point of making it bleed. He was wearing a tatty, large t-shirt, shivering from the cold as Scooby whimpered by his side

Frozen in shock for a few moments, Freddie eventually regained his senses and pulled Shaggy inside, holding him in his arms for a few moments. "Come on…" he whispered, "… let's get you warmed up. Hot chocolate? Extra whipped cream?"

Nod.

As he led his boyfriend into the kitchen, sitting him down on a chair, Freddie quickly ran into the living room to grab a blanket, and one of his jumpers that he had yet to take upstairs, knowing that Shaggy would need all the warmth he could get. As the kettle boiled, he then got a wet washcloth and used it to wipe the small flecks of blood away from Shaggy's lips.

"Like, sorry Freddie." Shaggy eventually spoke up, "You were the closest and I heard something, so I just ran and- "

"- What happened?" Freddie interrupted, "Why are you even outside in the first place?"

"He kicked me out." Shaggy sheepishly admitted, "Like, I don't think he expected me to run though."

As if on cue, there was a loud banging at the door.

Freddie knew exactly who it was. It was easy to distinguish between a normal person's knock, and one of a police officer.

The Sheriff of this town more specifically.

Knowing that his Dad could sleep through a tornado, Freddie took his time answering the door, opening it slightly and pretending to be confused at the sight of the Sheriff standing there.

"Sheriff? What's wrong?"

The Sheriff shuffled from side to side nervously, "I don't suppose you've seen Norville?"

"Shaggy?" Freddie took care to put emphasis on his friend's nickname, "No, sorry. Is he missing?"

"No, no… if you do see him, tell him to come home. Immediately!"

As the Sheriff stormed away, muttering angrily under his breath, Freddie quickly shut the door and headed back to the kitchen, frowning in concern when he saw Shaggy resting his head on the table, hot chocolate mug in his hands.

"Shaggy… are you okay."

Shaggy just mumbled something that sounded like "tired."

"Alright, come on…" Freddie gently helped him to his feet, and led him up the stairs. They both climbed under the covers of his bed, with Scooby lying down at the end. Freddie wrapped his arms around Shaggy, one hand brushing through the skinnier man's hair until his breathing evened out and he relaxed. Once he was sure that Shaggy was asleep, Freddie followed on behind him, arms still wrapped protectively around his boyfriend.

******Daphne*******

She'd heard the whole story from Freddie.

Hence the reason she was knocking at the Sheriff's door.

When Shaggy's mum answered it, she forced a smile onto her face. "Hi Mrs Rogers, is the Sheriff in."

Mrs Rogers scanned her from head to toe, before nodding and moving to the side almost immediately, allowing Daphne to head inside.

"He's in his basement…" Mrs Rogers reported, "… if I may speak to you first?"

As soon as Daphne nodded, Mrs Rogers took a deep breath and closed the front door. "My husband has never been warm or affectionate… but he was a good one, especially when we first started dating. Dedicated to his job, kind when he had to be… and then I had Shaggy…. Norville."

"… And, he hated him?"

Mrs Roger's shook her head, "He's never hated Shaggy… he just wanted someone more like him."

"So he treats Shaggy like crap?!" Daphne ignored the warning glare Mrs Rogers' sent her at the language, "He has no self-esteem, so he hides behind his humour. He wants to do good, but his anxiety makes him scared of everything!"

Daphne took a deep breath, swallowing hard.

"Okay, maybe the anxiety thing isn't totally the Sheriff's fault, but he hasn't helped! And Shaggy is strong despite that! And… I think that's because of you."

Mrs Rogers was silent.

"Sometimes, you can see how hurt he is after a conversation with his Dad… it's awful!" Daphne shook her head, "I love him, and I don't know how anyone could make him believe that he's practically worthless just because he gets a bit scared now and again."

She glanced at the doorway that led down to the basement, before shaking her head and heading back to the front door, "I don't like bullies…" she muttered, "… and that includes Sheriff's."


	14. Martial Arts

Prompt from The -Fallen-Spirit: Prompt, shaggy shows some of his hidden martial skills (do as you will with this.)

…

The sounds of screams filling the 'haunted' house wasn't a surprise. Neither was the sound of old armour falling to the ground as a familiar duo raced past, knocking it over as though it would slow their attacker down.

"We're coming Shaggy!" Freddie called out from the bottom floor, as he and the girls raced upstairs, "Don't worry! We're coming!"

From down the corridor, they could just about here banging and clanging, making it clear that there was a struggle going on.

"Ret 'im Raggy! Ret 'im!"

Turning to one another in confusion, the group slowly entered the room, only to see Shaggy backed against a wall, two long wooden sticks in his hand, brandishing them at the figure standing in front of him, who was carrying its' customary spear.

The 'ghost' suddenly darted forwards, the spear slashing out at Shaggy's feet desperately, almost trying to knock him over.

Shaggy fended him off, almost dancing away, eyes wide as he yelped at the slashing motions, continuing to dodge the blow with ease.

It was a close contest, and the other three watched in alarm as the fight got quicker and quicker, the brisk CLACK CLACK CLACK of wood hitting wood. Shaggy dropped low, charging towards the 'ghosts' midsection, only to leap back as a spear headed towards his throat.

Freddie's eyes widened at the sight, watching as Shaggy moved away, the man not even seeming to realise they were in the room. He never seemed to stop moving: feinting, lunging, his weapons spinning.

The 'ghost' growled in anger, moving into a charge which Shaggy dodged, jumping up and landing on the blade of the spear, forcing it to the ground.

"Go Shaggy!" Daphne eventually couldn't restrain herself, whooping in glee as Shaggy finally seemed to realise they were there.

Instead of panicking, like they all thought would happen, Shaggy beamed, almost preening like Freddie after a successful trap, before darting in on the 'ghosts' right flank.

The 'ghost' parried it easily, pressing the advantage by thrusting forward, forcing Shaggy to roll away in order to avoid getting hit.

"Did anyone know that Shaggy could do all this?" Freddie asked, "Like… at all?"

Velma and Daphne shook their heads as Shaggy dodged another strike, before suddenly darting to his feet and hitting the head of the 'ghost'… and knocking it right off.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped, dropping his weapon and running over to the rest of the group, diving to hide behind Freddie as the head rolled along the ground.

The rest of the costume fell to the ground soon after.

"Mrs Lloyd!"


	15. Jealous Shaggy

Prompt from Marsetta: I know you've already done jealous gang already, but I was curious if you could do jealous shaggy and someone hitting on Velma.

…..

Shaggy wasn't the possessive type. He never had been and didn't think he ever would.

Until now.

99% of the time, he was his usual self… the 1% came as a shock to him. And it all came to a head during their latest case.

The brother of the rich heiress had been flirting with Velma all evening, complimenting her on her glasses, her short skirt, telling her how smart she was and that she was better off working in his data analysis company.

Velma was clearly not entirely happy with the attention, but didn't say anything.

With Daphne and Freddie playing spies upstairs, it was only Shaggy who was watching this…. And feeling sicker and sicker by the second.

The brother's eyes were roaming all over Velma's body, clearly liking what he saw. When his hand reached out and brushed Velma's arm, Shaggy realised that he couldn't stay there anymore.

"Like, hey!" He sidled up beside Velma, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Sorry to interrupt, but we need to meet up with the others."

Without giving the man a chance to reply, Shaggy led Velma away.

"Shaggy, what are you doing?" Velma frowned, "He was going to tell me something important about the demon who- "

"- Like, I didn't like how he was touching you."

There was a brief moment of silence, before Velma smiled warmly at him and pulled him into a kiss, "My knight in shining armour. My brave, brave knight in shining armour. Would the knight like a reward when all this is over and done with?"

"Like, totally!"

"Or… maybe now?" Velma smirked, "I don't think Fred or Daphne need us just yet."

Shaggy just followed her.


	16. Night Time

Prompt from Fraphne Fan: Can you please do a Fred/daphne centered chapter! They're such a great pairing!

….

It's quiet.

It was that strange time somewhere in between night and day. The leaves on the tree were rustling in the breeze, and an owl hooted in the distance. Everything else was silent.

The town had had a recent decrease in haunting, leaving Mystery Inc to relax.

Freddie was visiting Daphne at her large manor house. He walked out onto her balcony, staring out at the fading colours of the evening sky, shivering slightly as the sun started to set.

"You should come back inside." Daphne spoke up from inside, "It's freezing!"

"… I was just thinking that maybe I should head back home." Freddie shrugged, "It is getting late, you must be getting tired of me."

"I don't think I could ever get tired of you." Daphne smiled shyly at him, tucking some hair behind her ear, before sneaking an arm around Freddie's wait and pulling him closer, placing a kiss on her cheeks.

"Then… maybe we should go to bed?" Freddie cautiously asked.

Daphne did think about teasing him. Instead, with one last glance into the evening sky, she led him back inside, closing the French doors and pulling the curtains closed. When she turned back around, Freddie was standing in the middle of the room, pulling his shirt off.

"It's… warm." He sheepishly explained, blushing as Daphne kissed him on the cheek again… well, she tried to until Freddie turned his head, making sure the kiss landed on his mouth instead of his cheek.

Daphne laughed, both a little bit surprised and genuinely amused, moving to lie down next to Freddie as they lay on the bed. Still smiling, Daphne pulled him into another kiss.

Outside, the stars started to twinkle in the sky.


	17. Prequel to Chapter 14

Prompt from Lindariddle: Sweet Shaggy. He can hold his own, even if he prefers to hide behind Fred. But I need to know, did he learn on his own or was he forced to by his dad? (Referring to chapter 14)

…

"I really don't think this is a good idea."

Mister Rogers scowled, ignoring his wife as he got out of the car, slamming the door (which of course made his son jump in his seat). "Norville needs to learn to take care of himself. We got four calls last week from the Headmaster, saying that he was getting bullied, and I will not be known as the Sheriff whose own son couldn't even stop a few snot-nosed brats from tripping him on the school bus!"

As Mrs Rogers emerged from the passenger side, thirteen-year-old Shaggy close to her side, she rolled her eyes. "But… boxing?"

"Why not. My father encouraged me to take it up, and now it's Norville's turn." He glanced back at his son, who was starting to shuffle from side to side nervously, "Knock it off Norville… sports look good on college applications if nothing else."

"But- "

"- He does track at school." Mrs Rogers interrupted her son, glaring at her husband, "This is just you being… insecure about your family."

"No, this is me wanting to make sure my son can take care of himself." The Sheriff strode into the gym confidently, heading straight to the receptionist, "Boxing classes. Any spaces available."

The poor woman looked at him in shock, before shaking herself out of it and focusing on the computer, "We do have one space still open in our morning classes, are you signing up or- "

"- No." The Sheriff reached back and pulled Shaggy to stand with him, "The space is for my son."

It was clear that the receptionist didn't believe him, as she scanned Shaggy from head to toe, taking in the skinny limbs and the baggy clothes that hung off him.

"Right…" she drew the word out, glancing behind the pair at Mrs Rogers (who was shaking her head), "… Actually, we don't have any spaces for the boxing classes. My mistake…" she caught Mrs Rogers' eyes, nodding ever so slightly in silent understanding, "… maybe there's another gym activity you can sign your son up to. Swimming maybe?"

"No, no, no." The Sheriff raised his hand in dismissal, "It has to be something in self-defence. None of these wishy-washy sports."

The receptionist sent an apologetic look at Mrs Roger and Shaggy, before slowly nodding. "We do have a mixed martial arts class?" The teacher in that class was much nicer… and the students tended to be a lot smaller, "I can sign him up for that if you wish? It's the same monthly price as the boxing lessons?"

"… Are you sure there's no more spaces in the boxing lessons?"

"Yes, very sure." She made sure to keep the computer screen away from him, "It's only the mixed martial arts class that we have left…. Boxing is very popular you see."

"Fine, fine, fine!" The Sheriff groaned, "Sign him up."

As the receptionist went to book Shaggy in, occasionally glancing over at the Sheriff in order to get some more details, Mrs Rogers turned to her son.

"Just say the word…" she whispered, "… say the word and I'll find a way around this."

Shaggy was silent for a few moments, before forcing a smile on his face, "Like, maybe it'll be alright?"

"… Are you sure?"

He definitely didn't seem sure, but it was too late to change his mind now.

"And that's all done." The receptionist announced, "It's every Tuesday, from 7pm to 9pm. You at the desk here, and then someone will come and collect them."

"Excellent!" The Sheriff span around and clapped Shaggy on the back (almost sending the poor teen flying), "Let's keep our fingers crossed, eh Norville?"

"Y-Yeah… sure."


	18. Freddie x Shaggy

Prompt from LittleWolf69: Can you do a chapter that focuses around Fred and Shaggy's relationship together? I just love the two of them so much! Oh and maybe a chapter where one guy (maybe an actual character from past episodes) is hitting on Shaggy reallyyy obviously and Fred's reaction to it? We've seen how he reacts to Daph being hit on but what about Shaggy?

…

Shaggy's neck was particularly sensitive.

Fred had been the first to learn this… the lightest touch never failed to make the skinny teen sigh, and when Fred kissed along it, up to Shaggy's ear, Shaggy turned into a puddle of goo. Of course, with how good it felt, Shaggy never complained when Freddie started to suck on it.

Thankfully, they were in the middle of winter, so Shaggy was wrapped up to the nines, including the scarf wrapped around his neck, hiding the hickey from view.

Freddie didn't mind… he knew it was there, and that was enough.

Or so he thought.

Googie had been flirting with Shaggy for a good fifteen minutes. Apparently, according to Shaggy, they'd dated a few years ago… not that it explained what she was doing here now.

She was pretty… blonde… and getting closer and closer to Shaggy with every word.

And Shaggy, as per usual, was completely oblivious to the attention he was getting, speaking eagerly about French food (rather than the case they solved in Paris).

Shooting the umpteenth, casual glance in their direction, Freddie sipped at his drink. Beside him, the girls were giggling at his pain, not even having the courtesy to stop when he glared at them.

When Googie giggled and placed a hand on Shaggy's chest, not seeming to care that the skinny man clearly didn't like it, evident from the fact that he took a step back.

Freddie was up in seconds, moving over to Shaggy's side and placing a hand on his shoulder, just a little too close to his neck, his fingers brushing against the uncovered skin just by the collar of Shaggy's t-shirt.

"Hey…" he spoke up, acting like he hadn't been watching them since Googie arrived, "… Wanna go home Shaggy? I'm feeling kinda worn out."

"Like, sure Freddie! See ya around Googie!"

Then they were gone before the poor girl could even reply.

….

As they walked out into the street, Freddie pulled Shaggy closer, moving them until they were directly under the light of a street-lamp. With the late evening, there weren't many people around, meaning that they weren't in anybody's way.

"You do know that I love you, right?" he murmured.

Shaggy was silent for a few moments, before the corners of his eyes crinkled up in a mix of genuine amusement and fondness. "Like, I know Freddie."

Titling his head to capture Shaggy's lips in a kiss, Freddie only broke apart when the autumn wind caused him to shiver. "C'mon…" he whispered, taking Shaggy's hand, "… let's get out of here."

"Warm night on the sofa with a supersize pizza?"

"Whatever you want Shaggy, whatever you want."


	19. Velma x Daphne

Prompt from LifeLover: 1) sweet/fluffy Velma/Daphne

…

Velma woke up to the sound of rain hitting the window, and Daphne's crooning, coming from the kitchen, accompanied by the clinking of plates and bowls.

Unwilling to leave the warm bed just yet, she stretched out and grabbed her glasses from the bedside table, shoving them on before picking up her phone. She had several new emails and texts, but none of them were important.

No new cases.

No invitations to any murder mystery.

Bliss.

When she finally worked up the enthusiasm to get out of bed, she winced at the cold floor, quickly finding her slippers and grabbing a nightgown, before making her way to the kitchen.

Daphne was standing at the stove, still in her pyjamas, as she swayed her hips to the beat of the song that was playing over the radio. She cooking something that smelt sweet.

Shimmying her shoulders, Daphne did a little spin to the song, only to stop dead when she saw Velma standing there, a little blush appearing on her cheeks. "Oh… Morning!"

"Good morning." Velma didn't even try to hide the smirk on her face, "Having fun?"

Daphne laughed, switching off the radio, "You're meant to dance whilst cooking… breakfast is almost ready by the way. Pancakes with sliced strawberries and chocolate sauce!"

"They smell wonderful."

Velma watched Daphne set the pancakes and the strawberries on the table. As she passed Velma to get some whipped cream from the refrigerator, she stopped and cupped Velma's face, kissing her on the forehead.

The two sat down to eat, their legs tangling casually under the table, both eagerly tucking into the food.

"So… what do you want do today?" Daphne cautiously asked, "I know the boys are going to one of Shaggy's big cook-offs, so we can always go to that? Or just watch a movie?"

"Or… maybe just a lazy day?" Velma asked with a slow smile.

"… That sounds amazing." Daphne leaned over and kissed Velma, humming in delight at the taste of strawberries. When they pulled away, she sighed happily, "I don't think I will ever get tired of kissing you."

"Mm, a shared feeling… another?"

"Whatever you want."


	20. Sequel to Chapter 11

Prompt from LifeLover: in a previous chapter, you mentioned Shaggy uses cuddling to help relax Fred when Fred's too stressed (maybe also something with Fred's saying 'it was bad' about the 'outing' of the relationship). Referring to Chapter 11

…..

Shaggy knew something would go wrong after the supposed 'scandal' was exposed in the news.

Velma was the luckiest…. Freddie was the unluckiest.

Freddie was very rarely quiet, eagerly babbling about something or other, whether it was something to do with his traps, a recent mystery or even about how much he loved them…. But for the past few days, there had been nothing.

Silence.

After waiting for an important meeting to come up between the key members of the community (including his own father and the Mayor), Shaggy made his way over to Freddie's house, using a spare key (one that Freddie had secretly made for him).

When he entered Freddie's room and his boyfriend didn't say anything, he definitely knew something was wrong.

"Freddie? You like, okay?"

Freddie turned… he looked like he hadn't slept since the news broke. Before he could say anything, Shaggy was rushing over and wrapping his arms around him. Within seconds, Freddie was sobbing into his shoulder.

Freddie had probably been feeling like this since the Mayor scolded him that first day after the news broke.

"Like, it's okay Freddie."

When Freddie did finally speak, his tears seemed to be warping his voice like an old tape. "He was… so angry." He whispered, "He's never been that angry with me… not even when I told him I hated politics…. And now he hates me."

"Like, no way man!" Shaggy immediately protested, "He can't hate you for being with us, that's like… totally wrong!"

"Yeah… doesn't mean it's not true."

It took a while for Freddie to calm down, eventually pulling away and wiping his face. "Sorry I cried all over you… we should really call the others yeah? See if there's another mystery to solve?" Pulling away from Shaggy, he stormed over to his mirror and rubbed at his eyes, "Oh God… my face is all red."

Shaggy decided not to comment on the fact that it was because the other teen had been crying. Instead, he strode over and wrapped an arm around Freddie's shoulders again.

No matter what happened with their parents… with Freddie's Dad, Shaggy knew he would be right by his boyfriend's side.


	21. Date Night

Prompt from LifeLover: 3) date night for Velma/Fred.

…..

Freddie had shortened almost everyone's name, like his own personal pet names for them.

Velms.

Daph.

Shags.

Scoob.

Velma had always considered them to be sweet, and whenever Freddie referred to her by it, it sent a little flutter through her heart.

…..

"Is it date night already Velms?" Freddie asked as he opened the door to Velma? The week had flown by so quickly, especially with the case of the cursed science room.

The caretaker covered in green, sticky slime was something that would never leave his mind.

"Yes Freddie." Velma, thankfully, wasn't offended, simply smiling and shaking her head.

"… Oh" Freddie softly sighed as he put aside any plans for further traps. Date night was more important after all, "So… whose turn is it to pick?"

"It's all taken care of." Velma chuckled, "Go and get changed into something casual and meet me at the old observatory."

"… Don't you need a code to get in there?"

"Don't worry!" Velma gently pushed him back inside, "Just be there in half an hour."

…

Freddie slowly entered the top area of the observatory, dressed for a casual evening out and was instantly blown away.

A little picnic had been set up, complete with candles and other romantic objects. Velma, who was wearing a lovely red dress, pushed herself to her feet and pulled him into a soft kiss.

"You are amazing." Freddie quietly whispered once the kiss ended.

"Yes I am." Velma agreed, giggling softly, leading Freddie over the to picnic area, where several of Freddie's favourite things to eat were sat. They sat next to each and eagerly took in, occasionally looking up at the night sky.

"I know it's not our anniversary…" Freddie began cautiously, "… right?"

"No, it's not." Velma quickly reassured him, "I just thought we should do something special, especially after how chaotic everything's been recently. I know Daphne and Shaggy are having a special night of their own, and now, so are we."

Freddie reached across and caught hold of Velma's hand, bringing it up to his lips and brushing a kiss against the back of it. "Thank you…" he whispered softly, "… You are the best."

Beaming, Velma shuffled closer to Freddie, snuggling up against him. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	22. Panic Attack

Prompt from LifeLover: The three of them having to talk Shaggy out of a panic attack (hug him to ground him) with lots of OT4 cuddles and focus on how safe Shaggy feels surrounded by them. (maybe panic attack induced his abusive dad).

…

Shaggy startled awake when he heard a familiar voice calling out his name.

He was curled up into a small ball, confined in a small space, with Scooby acting like a safety blanket. There were dried tear tracks on his cheeks, causing him to scratch at them from the itch, and then use the edge of his t-shirt to wipe the crust bits away from his eyes.

It was then that he noticed that his hand was shaking badly.

Oh yeah… he'd locked himself into his closet after having a panic attack, after yet another loud argument with his Dad… and then he'd fallen asleep, probably missing the meeting that the others had set up.

"Shaggy!" Freddie called out loudly, with Shaggy clearly hearing the other boys voice now. He had to be in his room, or in the corridor outside. He was proved correct, when the door to his closet was flung open, Freddie staring down at him in concern.

"Are you okay?"

"L-like yeah… I-I-I think so." He took a deep shuddering breath, "C-can I have a hug though?"

Freddie nodded almost immediately, reaching out for Shaggy, but not touching him yet. A flash of relief shot through Shaggy as he pushed himself to his knees and wrapped his arms around Freddie's mid-section. He let out a small sigh when Freddie hugged him back.

And then he remembered what the argument was about.

There had been a thunderstorm earlier in the day, which kept making Shaggy jump at the table during breakfast… and with every jump, the Sheriff got madder and madder, until he finally snapped, telling his son to grow a backbone, before cursing his fate at having been saddled with such a wimp of a son.

The words had hurt, and everything devolved from there.

He let out an involuntary sob, burying his face into Freddie's jumper, starting to cry quietly.

"It's okay…." Freddie whispered, "…. Shaggy, everything is going to be okay. VELMA! DAPHNE! IN HERE!"

Shaggy just felt himself shaking harder, descending into hysterics and panic. His breathing hitched and he tried to take more breaths in order to compensate, but there wasn't enough air. There were hands on him, making it even harder to breathe.

Was he suffocating?

He tried to breathe faster, hoping to get some air, his heart speeding up frantically. He then tried to push away from the once comforting presence which now only felt suffocating. He heard a yelp of pain and then there was a sharp pain in his head.

And then everything went black.

…

"I think he's waking up."

Velma?

Shaggy's eyes fluttered open, hay and unfocused as he tried to sit up and look around. A gentle hand pushed him back down, holding him there for the brief struggle he put up.

"Sssshhhh, calm down Shaggy." Daphne murmured soothingly.

"Yeah…" Freddie continued, "… Everything's alright." He brushed one hand over Shaggy's hair. At he comforting feeling, Shaggy hummed happily, leaning into the touch without a second thought and sighing in contentment.

"You're so cute…" Velma giggled, gently kissing him on the cheek as he flushed.

A tense silence fell over them, before Daphne cautiously spoke up, "What happened?"

Shaggy's bashful smile immediately vanished.

"It's just… my Dad." He whispered, voice sounding small and anxious as his eyes darted around, prompting Daphne to sit beside him and pull him into a hug, rubbing his back comfortably.

"Everything's alright…" she soothed quietly. Velma nodded in agreement kneeling on the bed on his other side and joining in on the hug. Freddie did the same, pulling all of them against him firmly as Scooby sat at their feet.

Minutes passed and Shaggy eventually relaxed into the embrace.

This was…. Perfect.


	23. Hogwarts AU

Prompt from LifeLover: 5) Hogwarts AU OT4 cuddles/fluff (Shaggy - Hufflepuff, Daphne - Slytherin, Velma - Ravenclaw, Fred - Gryffindor).

This is more like a how they met kind of thing.

...

Freddie sighed as he trudged up the stairs on the last way to the Gryffindor common room…another bad mark in Potions. Everything had a habit in exploding all around him…. Which of course meant that the Potions Master hated him.

Feeling a quivering underneath his feet, he quickly braced himself against the railings just as the staircase swung away from the wall.

"Oh, come on!"

When the stairs finally stopped moving, Freddie groaned at how far away he was now from the Gryffindor Tower. Thankfully curfew was still half an hour away.

Halfway down this new corridor, he paused, not sure that he was going the right way. He doubled back, only to pause a second time. No… the first way had been right. He set off again, only to frown at the sight of a new door suddenly appearing out of nowhere seemingly.

He was about to simply shrug it off when he heard footsteps. He turned to see a short, Ravenclaw girl heading towards him, another fifth year by the look of it.

"Like, have you been following the portraits?" the girl asked, pointing at the surrounding portraits… who were all looking a little guilty, not meeting their eyes.

She had a really nice smile and Freddie knew that he was blushing, "N-no…" he stammered, "… I just… got a little lost on the stairs. I don't really know how to get back to the tower from here… I don't even know where here is."

"I can help!" She held out her hand, "My name is Velma."

Ah yes… the school genius, taking several seventh year courses and passing them with flying colours.

"Freddie. Freddie Jones." He returned the handshake.

"You're on the Quidditch team, correct?"

"Y-yeah, Keeper."

Before he could say anything else, footsteps echoed through the corridor as a large creature rounded the corner at full speed, followed by a lanky figure. As they got closer, the pair recognised the creature as the dog known as Scooby and the guy turned into the Hufflepuff Shaggy, same year as them and the favourite of the house elves.

As Scooby came to a stop in front of them, Freddie was quick to support Shaggy as the other boy tripped over his own shoelaces and went flying.

"Like, sorry!" Shaggy gasped, straightening him up, "Scoob was having a mad moment and- " he stopped , staring at the mysterious door, "- what's in there?"

"We were just trying to figure that out."

Freddie nodded, "Yeah, it wasn't there ten minutes ago."

"Like, this castle is so spooky!"

As if on cue, voices floated up from the stairwell, soon becoming distinct enough for the trio to make out the words.

"Leave me alone!" a girl shouted.

There was a laugh and the same girl cried out, "Leave me alone! I mean it!"

Freddie recognised the voice; it belonged to the Blake girl in Fifth Year Slytherin. Sure enough, she soon rounded the corner, clutching the strap of a stylish satchel with one hand and trying to protect her head with the other.

Turns out the culprit was Peeves himself.

"Hey!" She yelled as Peeves tried to hit her with a textbook, "It took me hours to do my hair this morning!"

Peeves just cackled.

"Help me!" She then cried out as she spotted the other three, "He's been bothering me since I tried to go to Charms." She then moved to hide behind Shaggy, who was a good head taller.

He was more scared of Peeves though.

However, when all four of them grouped together, Peeves seemed to lose interest, floating away.

During the scuffle, Freddie had pressed himself up against the wall, one hand pressing against the wood of the door. The door seemed to shudder, before swinging open. Seconds later, Scooby rushed inside, closely followed by a frantic Shaggy.

"SCOOB!"

As the others followed him inside, the door slammed shut behind them and they all stopped in shock.

The room was huge, looking like something from the seventies, complete with beanbags and a whole wall of books. It was all so bright and colourful, standing out from the haunted look the rest of the castle was giving off.

"Zoinks, like where did the door go?" Shaggy cried out, prompting everyone to spin around in alarm.

They pushed on the stone where the door had been, feeling for seams.

Nothing

The girls tried Alohomora, and then a revealing spell.

Still nothing.

"Food!" Shaggy suddenly cried out, rushing over to the beanbags once again, where a large table of warm food now sat. Within seconds it seemed, he was seated and tearing chunks of chicken off chicken legs.

"You don't know where that's been!" The Blake girl protested, "What if this is all a trap?!"

"'s good!" Shaggy protested around his mouthful, Scoob nodding eagerly alongside him.

Velma took a seat on another beanbag, choosing to nibble on some food herself, Freddie joining soon afterwards.

"Daphne?" Velma turned her attention to the Slytherin, "Don't you want any?"

Daphne looked unsure, so Freddie took the chance to speak up.

"There's strawberry tarts… you like those, right?"

Slowly she nodded, moving to sit on the last bean-bag, gratefully accepting the tart that Freddie held out to her.

When they were finished (well, all of them except from Shaggy and Scoob), they all rested back against the bean-bags. Something about the food must have broken the ice, as they all started talking about how they ended up at Hogwarts.

Shaggy explained how his Dad was a muggle and his Mother was a squib… if he sounded a little stressed when he talked about his Dad, then no-one commented on it. Freddie knew that the skinny boy was rumoured to be even more powerful than Dumbledore himself, but he wasn't sure how much of that was true.

Mind you, there must have been something if the school allowed him to keep his dog as his emotional support animal, rather than insisting on a cat or owl.

Velma however, was a muggle-born, with no previous knowledge of the wizarding world… and yet, she still beat most of the pureborns during tests and assignments.

Freddie remained mostly silent, only commenting that it was a bit of a shock for his Dad… the untold story is that the whole Hogwarts letter thing led to his Dad spilling the beans about his adoption… his illegal adoption from a couple of known wizarding criminals.

Not something you tell friends on the first day of meeting them.

Daphne, a pure-born, seemed just as reluctant, brushing over her family before deciding to whine about the Divination teacher.

That's when the food disappeared (with Shaggy loudly protesting that he wasn't finished)

Since the door to leave still hadn't reappeared, Daphne dragged Shaggy to go exploring as Velma cracked open a book on hexes and curses, with the occasional input from Freddie… sometimes helpful, sometimes not.

"Hey, Shaggy?" Velma suddenly called out, watching as the skinny boy and Daphne made their way back over, "I think I've found something for you."

Moving over to read over her shoulder, Shaggy frowned, "Protego…. The shield spell."

"This actually looks a bit more advance…" Velma explained, "… I know that some seventh years from Slytherin have been giving you trouble, so maybe next time, you can try this? I've been meaning to speak to you sooner, but… I never really got a chance."

Shaggy's face lit up, and the others couldn't help but feel a wave of pleasure at the sight.

They needed to make it happen more often.

…

Needless to say, when it became clear that the door wasn't showing up anytime soon, they all took turn in the bathroom that had sprung up out of nowhere, stripping off their robes and ties, with Velma casting an Engorgio charm on the beanbags, so that they could sleep on them.

Scooby, who had been pacing near the wall for the last hour, only came back once they had all settled down, snuggling up to Shaggy and practically lying on top of him…. And he wasn't a small dog either.

"So… how did you get them to allow a dog into the castle?" Freddie cautiously asked, "I thought ot was only cats, rats, owls… things like that."

Shaggy shrugged, one hand lazily petting his companion, "I have… problems with anxiety." He whispered, "Scoob is like, my best friend."

They were respectfully quiet for a while.

Freddie scanned his eyes over the others, flushing slightly as the light from their wands cast shadow over Daphne's face, making her look mysterious… like a heroine from a 1920 muggle novel.

Velma and Shaggy were staring at her as well, probably having the same thoughts.

As they all fell asleep soon afterwards.

…

He woke to chandelier light and the sound of someone moving on top of a beanbag. Yawning, he sat up, finding Shaggy taking long, deep breaths, Scooby snuggling up next to him. Velma was sat right next to him, a mug of hot chocolate in her hand. Daphne was on his other side, one arm around his shoulder.

Freddie's entire body ached from sleeping on the bean-bag, but he still moved to join in on the group hug, not noticing when Scooby moved to one side.

It wasn't until Shaggy fully calmed down, that they all realised that Scooby was scratching at the nearly appeared door.

No-one rushed to open it.

Slowly, Velma reached out and took Daphne and Shaggy's hands, watching as hey then took Freddie's, forming a loose circle.

"I know we didn't know each other very well before the castle decided to play match-maker…" She cautiously began, "… but… I think I'd like to be friends."

The empty space Freddie had been feeling since he first found out about his adoption felt a little smaller. "I'd… really like that."

Shaggy and Daphne nodded eagerly as well.

Over time, the friendship became something a little more. Velma would help the others in some of the more challenging classes. Daphne would publicly berate her fellow Slytherins if they even thought about going after Shaggy. They all invited into each other's common rooms.

When they were told to stop doing that, they all decided to spend the majority of their time in their own special room, hidden from the rest of the world.

They no longer needed separate beanbags anymore.


	24. Moving In

Prompt from Greek_tragedy: ot4 moving into their first home/apartment?

….

"Are you sure?"

Freddie found himself floundering just a little, "Well, I-I know it's a big step, but we have been together forever, and the house has a couple of spare bedrooms in case it all gets over-whelming, but- "

The others all glanced at other, still clearly unsure, before Freddie leaned in and gave them all a kiss each.

"Mystery Inc…" he began, sounding earnest, "… move in with me."

The other three glanced at each, before Shaggy nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Ummm… are you both okay with doing this?"

"Yeah…It'll be like when we go on the road." Daphne nodded, "And it's better than all this sneaking out and then sneaking back in, right?"

It took a little longer for Velma to reply, thinking over the prospect over and over again. They spent most of their time at each other's houses anyway, and this way, they wouldn't be forgetting stuff and leaving them at one of the other's houses. She could probably have her own little space for reading without being bothered by her Mum.

"Yes." she eventually nodded at the others, "Yes, I would love to move in with you."

Freddie whooped in glee.

….

"Did you fill these boxes with rocks?" Freddie grunted as he carried a box simply labelled 'Shoes' into the house, clearly struggling under the weight.

"Quit whining." Daphne giggled, sticking her tongue out at him, "Besides, that's only the first box."

As Velma carried her own books into the living room, she turned to the kitchen, where something was starting to smell really good. "Is that lasagne?"

That was another bonus with moving in together… Shaggy's amazing cooking.

…

After tea and washing up, they all collapsed on the Master Bed.

"This… was a great idea." Freddie sighed happily, staring up at the ceiling, "I don't think anyone has ever moved so quickly."

Velma shrugged, "There were four of us… makes sense that it didn't take too long."

There was a brief moment of silence, before Daphne rolled onto her side and smiled at the other three, "So… is anyone too tired to make out?"

"Like, never." Shaggy replied, "Besides, Freddie was the one who did all the heavy lifting."

Daphne beamed and rolled on top of him.

As they kissed, and Freddie tried to join in, Velma definitely knew that this was an amazing idea. She would get to wake up next to them. She would get to nuzzle Shaggy's neck whenever she wanted (his neck was beautifully sensitive). Every morning the others would greet her with a kiss. She could cuddle with them whenever she wanted.

She was home.


	25. Standing Up

Prompt from Guest: I hope you don't mind if making do some chapter where Shaggy stood up against his abusived dad and have enough and tired of him. I want to see my shaggy baby being so brave and confident of them self. I hate seeing my tiny green baby suffering by his dad, my baby deserves better and justice!

…..

Freddie pushed the new trap away, glancing at the clock, only to sigh loudly. It was way past three in the morning and he still couldn't sleep.

His Dad was going to be so mad.

Picking up the screwdriver again, he got back to work, only to hear his phone vibrate against the desk.

Shaggy.

/Please txt me when u get this \\\

No matter how late it was, Freddie would never not text his friend back… but it was unusual for Shaggy to being texting him this late.

****What's wrong?****

/You're awake? \\\

*****Working on traps. What's wrong?*****

Fifteen minutes passed before he got a response.

/Can u come over? \\\

At something to four in the morning? Freddie frowned at his phone, mind automatically flashing to the worst case scenario.

Was Shaggy hurt? Was Scooby hurt?

****Why?*****

Another ten minutes before there was a reply.

/I think I've had a panic attack. \\\

***Omw****

Quietly making his way down to the foyer, Freddie grabbed some shoes and his coat, before running out of the house and rushing over to Shaggy's. The basement window was open the majority of the way, making it easier for Freddie to slip into the room.

When he entered the room, he noticed Shaggy sitting in the corner with his head between his knees, Scooby whimpering by his side. Freddie walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the skinnier teen, wincing at how erratic Shaggy was breathing.

"What happened?" Freddie whispered.

"Like, I don't know," Shaggy answered, his voice giving away that he had been crying earlier, "Dad was yelling and he called me worthless and stupid and I started thinking about how I'm struggling in some of my classes, and how I still don't really know how to drive and everything just sort of- "

"- It's okay now…. You're not worthless or stupid. You're my best friend, remember?"

Shaggy nodded tearfully, wiping his eyes as Freddie, "You need to do something about this Shags…" he whispered, "… you can't keep letting him do this to you."

Silence.

Freddie sighed and shook his head.

He could push the matter… but he wouldn't.

It was up to Shaggy.

….

Shaggy squeezed his eyes closed.

This was a bad one.

He kept having to tell himself that the Sheriff was a good father…. He was. He never usually got this bad.

He didn't mean all this… he had to believe that he didn't mean any of this.

"You insignificant, good for nothing, little shit!" the Sheriff spat, ignoring his wife's immediate and loud protests, "Again and again and again, I have to listen to the Dinkleys' crowing about her their daughter is top of the class once again, and when they asked about you? I had to tell them how you're barely passing all your classes. How do you think it looks? That the Sheriff's son is dumb as a pile of bricks?!"

Shaggy's eyes clenched shut tighter, trying to block out the words. He tried to think of his Mum's lullaby, the one she used to sing when he was a child. He thought about every kind things' his friends had said about him. He thought about curling up in bed, Scooby at the bottom and his friends snuggling up next to him. He tried desperately to use those images to block out the horrible words being flung his way.

His Dad didn't mean any of it…. He couldn't mean any of it.

"You weakling! I thought I'd raised you better than that! Instead, I got some hippy, no-good, coward!"

Scooby whimpered as Shaggy took a deep breath. He wanted to cry, scream, lash out, but he remained completely still. If he tried to argue, it would only make things worse.

And then he saw the hand raise.

Old instincts kicking in, he grabbed the hand before it could connect and kicked out at his Dad, sending the older man stumbling back as his Mother gasped in shock.

"Norville- "

"- Stop it!" Shaggy interrupted his Dad, who looked a little stunned by his own actions, "Stop treating me like this, like-like, I can't take it anymore! I-I feel like you're killing me! I'm not as weak as you say I am!" He glanced around frantically, "I-I have to get out of here!"

"Shaggy, please…" his mother began, before she suddenly paused and sighed, "… Your suitcase is on top of the wardrobe."

"He can't just- "

Before the Sheriff could finish, Shaggy was running towards his room.

"NORVILLE! GET BACK HERE!"

There being no lock on his door, Shaggy knew his Dad was able to come in, but he ignored him, shoving clothes into his suitcase.

"Don't do this Norville!" The Sheriff practically begged as he watched his son from the doorway, "I didn't mean to- "

"- Like, don't try and stop me!" Shaggy yelled, tears building up in his eyes, "You almost hit me!"

"I know, I know! I'll get some therapy, I promise!"

Shaggy ignored him, pushing past his Father with his full suitcase as he headed to the front door.

"Where will you even go Norville?"

"Like, anywhere! Just as long as I'm away from you!"

The door slammed shut, and the Sheriff felt his heart crack.


	26. Chapter 26

Prompt from Amber: the rest of the crews reaction to Shaggy's being a werewolf and his adventures in those old films

Based off Cirilee's art here: post/170630667027/i-needed-more-werewolfshaggy-art-and-this

…..

Chills ran up his back and down his arms as he huddled in the corner. Sweat trickled from his forehead and he felt like he was going to be sick.

They weren't ever meant to find out.

His throat felt hot again as he vomited back into the toilet, not daring to look in it as he heaved desperately.

He'd run out of excuses to give to his friends after coming back to them. After the first month, when it became evident that the curse hadn't been broken at all. He'd sworn Scooby to secrecy and there was no-one else around who knew his secret.

Not until now.

They must have seen through his lies through, probably from the beginning, and even though this hurt them, Shaggy knew he could never tell them the truth. Nobody was allowed to know what an ugly, murderous monster he was.

"Shaggy?" There was a cautious knock on the door, "Shaggy, we made you a sandwich. Toasted cheese, your favourite?"

They didn't sound scared… why weren't they disgusted and angry with him? His face burned and he could feel a lump in his throat. He tried to swallow it away, but it was already too late…. He could feel his eyes burning.

He'd forgotten to lock the door, so it was no surprise when his friends cautiously made their way inside, none of them flinching at the sight of his furry face.

"Here…" Velma gently handed him the plate, "… you must be hungry, it's been over an hour since tea."

Cautiously, he took the plate, muttering a quick "thank you", before trying to hide his fangs from his friends as he stuffed the sandwich in his mouth. He must have looked upset, because Scooby didn't even try to snatch it out of his hands. Once he was done, he avoided looking them in the eyes, drawing his knees up to his chest and burying his face in his arms.

An awkward silence fell over the room, before Freddie nervously cleared his throat.

"Scooby told us everything…" he whispered, "… why didn't you ever tell us?"

Shaggy shrugged, "You always get tense when I bring up Googie…. I didn't want to upset you guys and- "he stopped, catching sight of his furry hands, "- and I'm, like, a monster now."

Burying his face in his arms once again, he failed to notice how all his friends glanced at one another, shocked looked on their faces, before they shrugged, and the shocked looks were replaced by soft smiles.

Slowly, they all moved forwards, until they were close enough to reach out and touch him.

Freddie ruffled his furry head, gentle fingers rubbing behind ears. Daphne knelt down in front of him, taking both of his paws in her own hands as Velma sat next to him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer.

"Oh yeah…" Freddie whispered, as Shaggy instantly started to relax, humming with delight at the sensation of being petted on the head, "… such a scary monster. Terrifying really."

The sarcasm was obvious, and Shaggy knew that under the fur he was blushing. "Like… you don't care?"

"You're still Shaggy. Some fur isn't going to change that."


	27. Shaphne Date Night

Prompt from scoobysurfers: Could you do a Shaphne chapter/ date night for Shaphne? :)

….

Daphne watched as Shaggy tapped his foot on the kitchen floor, humming some random song whilst cooking up another one of his crazy concoctions.

He was so sweet.

"It'll be fine." She assured, leaning forwards and resting on the table as Shaggy continued to cook, "You're over-thinking this."

When Shaggy still didn't even look at her, she pushed herself to her feet and walked over to him, poking him right between his shoulder blades, and then softly in a ticklish spot which always got Shaggy to giggle.

"Daphne!" he yelped, "Like, that tickles!" He wasn't annoyed, just a little bit startled by the sudden tickling sensation, "This has to be perfect."

"… Because it's me?"

"Because, like, I love you."

Daphne couldn't help but smile at that, before gently encouraging Shaggy to turn around and holding out her hand. "Dance with me?"

Slowly, Shaggy reached out and curled his fingers around hers', as she dragged him to the middle of the room, surrounded by a sofa and armchairs. With Fred and Velma on their own date night, they had the house to themselves. Even so, the space was limited and they were pressed up against each other, chest to chest.

"No…" Daphne backed away, "… let's go somewhere else for a dance. I know the perfect place."

….

Daphne led the way, fingers around Shaggy's as they headed out into the town park. It was still sort of light, enough to see each other, but not enough so that other people watching would be able to identify them.

Daphne placed her hand on his waist, giggling softly at the way Shaggy flushed at the action.

"Ready?" she mouthed, smiling as Shaggy nodded shakily. She started to hum, low and soothing One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two three spin. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three spin, spin. One, two, three.

"Like, do you remember prom?" Shaggy asked.

"Where you ate pretty much all the food on the buffet table?" Daphne kept giggling at the memory, tugging at Shaggy's arm to spin him, taking over the lead as Shaggy fumbled slightly in confusion. Eventually he matched his stride to hers.

They danced for quite some time, before slowing down to a steady sway, to a tuneless song. When they heard a branch cracking, they jumped and broke apart.

"Let's get back home." Daphne whispered.

….

The walk back was quiet, but once they were inside, Daphne moved forwards until Shaggy was trapped between her and the door. With one hand, she played with his hair, before cupping his cheeks.

Waiting for Shaggy's nod of approval, she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

Who needed fancy restaurants?


	28. Freddie X Daphne

Prompt from Guest: Would love to see another daphne/Fred chapter, especially if it involves something ~steamy~

…

It was early morning and the room was still slightly dim.

Daphne was asleep and remained that way as Freddie gently tugged the duvet down to her hips, watching as she took a deep breath, but staying asleep.

He leaned forward and left a kiss on the back of her bare shoulder, gently moving her red hair out of the way so that he could get to the top of her spine. It's slightly warmer than her shoulder here, so he lingered, mouth lazy as he grazed her nape.

"Freddie…"

Aside from the sleepy roughness he heard, there was a small hint of warning in her voice…. Something she'd probably picked up from Velma to be honest. It made him smile against her skin at the familiar nature of it.

He shuffled a little closer to her, practically pressing up against her. "Good morning." He whispered. She wasn't awake and glaring at him, which told him that she wasn't that annoyed with him. Instead, she had a small smile on her face, her eyes still closed.

Freddie pushed himself up on one elbow, watching as she rolled over, revealing her bare chest. Lightly, she tapped him on the chin, before moving to neaten out her terrible bed-head. Freddie moved as though he was going to place a hand on her waist, before it suddenly darted to her head, messing up the hair once again.

"Freddie!" She gasped, a smile on her face as he leaned forwards to kiss her. The kiss went on, uninterrupted, until Daphne yawned and turned her face away, giving Freddie the chance to pull her into his arms.

She was a perfect fit for his arms.

When she finished yawning, she put her hand on top of his and intertwined their fingers.

"Let's just stay in bed a little longer." She murmured, eyes already closed again.

Smoothing out her hair in silent apology, Freddie could help but give her another kiss on the cheek. "As you wish."

"Nerd."


	29. Sequel to Chapter 25

Prompt from MissNena2142 & sophiakuso: Sequel to chapter 25 & I'd really like to see what would happen if the gang came with Shaggy to get stuff from his house while protecting him from The Sheriff. A sorta protection layer to make sure that he can't interact with Shaggy while he gets his things.

…..….

They were all ready to go by half six. Shaggy had been nibbling on his fingernails for the last hour, sometimes ripping bits of skin away from the sides of them, bleeding slightly from the small wounds.

He looked terrified.

"Shaggy." Freddie gently pulled Shaggy's hand away from his mouth, "Deep breaths now."

Grabbing a jacket from the peg on the door, putting on his shoes, Shaggy sighed, "Do we have to do this?"

"If you want to get your stuff, then yes…. and you want to see your Mom, right?"

Shaggy nodded shyly, as Daphne and Velma gently pulled him out of the house. "And you'll all be there?"

"All the way."

The drive back to the Sheriff's house was silent, the silence only broken by the sound of Scooby whimpering every so often.

He knew what was coming.

As they pulled up outside the home, Shaggy slowly started to panic again. "He's gonna be, like mad! Maybe we should wait until he's at work!"

"We agreed that we would come at this time." Daphne sighed, "He wanted to see you one last time, but he won't be able to come near you. We'll make sure of that."

"Like, you promise?"

"We promise." Velma was the next to speak up, sending Shaggy a reassuring smile, "We have a few tricks up our sleeves."

Slowly, they all made their way up to the front door, waiting until Mrs Rogers opened it up. She remained silent, wrapping her son in a hug as the others made their way inside.

The Sheriff was sitting on his chair, not even looking at them as they pushed Shaggy towards the stairs, following on behind him to his room.

"He's like, never going to forgive me for this." Shaggy whimpered.

"Maybe not… but he also won't be able to terrorise you anymore." Freddie joined the girls in trying to pack up all of Shaggy's clothes. Glancing over, he frowned at the panicked look on Shaggy's face, "Come here… he whispered, pulling Shaggy closer, "… we're here. We're not going anywhere."

Shaggy was silent for a few moments, glancing down at his lap, before nodding shyly, "Okay."

"Good… now come and help us with all these clothes."

"Shaggy, do you only have t-shirts in red and green?"

"Like, pretty much, yeah."


	30. Vet Anxiety

Prompt from LifeLover: OT4 deal with Scooby having to go to vet for something (could be minor like he finally ate something that wasn't good - even by his magical standards/take doggy meds. Or more major - Scooby needing surgery for something). Shaggy would totally freak and OT4 would bond in their worry over and love for Scooby. Happy Endings and everything is okay, of course.

….…

"Shaggy…" Freddie frowned as he opened up the bedroom door, wide eyes focused on the figure huddled on the floor, "… Shaggy, what's happened?"

Shaggy's shoulder shook, "Scoob." He whispered, voice coming out ragged, "Something's wrong with Scooby!"

Freddie shuffled around and winced at the sight. The dog was lying limply in his arms, panting hard. Each exhale was accompanied by a pitiful, high-pitched whine, eyes glazed over slightly.

"What happened?"

"Like, I don't know!" Shaggy looked up beseechingly, "I came in and he was like this!"

In an instant, Freddie was calling down to Velma, ordering her to get the Mystery Machine started as he and Shaggy lifted the dog up into their arms and rushed downstairs.

Scooby let out a weak yelp as he was jostled, but thankfully settled down as he was placed in the back of the van, with Velma and Daphne immediately recognising the seriousness of the situation.

….

Soft music played in the vets, but all Shaggy could hear was his own heart-beat. Daphne couldn't focus on her magazine, and the other two paced the waiting room.

"He's gonna be fine." Freddie broke the silence finally, moving to sit on Shaggy's other side, pacing a hand on his knee.

Shaggy just nodded, pulling his knees up to his chest and burying his face in them.

He could feel the invisible walls closing in on him… they'd been getting closer and closer ever since he'd first found Scooby. He'd managed to remain as calm as possible up until now, but with the whimpering of hurt animals surrounding them and the crying of those who had lost their beloved pets, he couldn't do it anymore.

He felt the familiar sting of tears burning in his eyes and let them run free. If he didn't cry now, he might end up doing so in front of the vet, and that would just be humiliating.

He pulled himself into an even tighter ball, only vaguely hearing his friends' concerns get louder.

He hated feeling like this… feeling like he had no control over himself whatsoever.

The dread in his stomach felt like a large boulder was resting in there.

What would he do if Scooby didn't make it? How would he cope?

"It's going to be okay Shaggy." Daphne was the first to wrap her arms around him, closely followed by Velma, who whispered the same phrase, "Everything's going to be okay."

Freddie knelt down in front them, placing his hands on Shaggy's knees, "Scooby is going to come out of this just fine… you'll see. Soon he'll be stealing your food, leaping into your arms and running circles around us… he'll be fine."

"P-P-Promise?"

Freddie knew that he couldn't really promise anything, but he nodded anyway.

"I promise."

…..

Despite the reassurances, Shaggy didn't fully relax until he was allowed to see Scooby again. The poor dog was drowsy but panted happily as his tail wagged.

A simple case of eating the wrong thing.

Shaggy could finally breathe.


	31. Detention

Prompt from My dude (Guest): Can you do a prompt where Fred gets in trouble at school and daphne comforts him w a kiss, or maybe a little bit more? ;)

…..….…..

Freddie sighed to himself as he rested his elbows on the desk, and his head on his hands.

Detention.

The one word that actually made his Father pay attention to him… not in a good way though. More like the, 'I am eternally disappointed in you' way.

"It was a simple recommendation." A familiar voice could be heard from the doorway, prompting Freddie to look over, smirking at the sight of Daphne negotiating with the supervising teacher, "A little bit of lip gloss would make all the difference in the world!"

Freddie couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of his throat, turning his face away as the teacher glanced over. When he heard Daphne take a seat next to him, he leaned over, "What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"Me and the others drew straws as to who would keep you company…" She pulled out her compact mirror, checking something in her reflection, "… did you really catch the old Chemistry professor in one of your traps?"

"I still think I should have got a passing grade for that class."

Daphne cackled. Not her little fake laugh that she had for her family and teachers. No, the proper one that didn't match the pretty, girly-girl image, the one that never failed to make the others in their group smile.

"You're so adorable." Freddie whispered, waiting until the teacher had turned away before leaning over and gently brushing his lips against hers, quickly pulling away when the teacher glanced back over.

Yes, students often tried to have make-out sessions in detention, but it didn't mean that the teachers wanted to see it.

When the bell signalled the end of detention, Daphne dragged Freddie out. When she pinned him up against the outside of the school, Freddie found that he really didn't mind detention.


	32. Sequel to Chapter 30

Prompt from Lindariddle: Could you please do a follow up chapter with the gang continuing the the TLC for Scooby's recovery? Extra points for a Shaggy freak out about how much he needs Scooby and worried about being alone if Scooby wasn't there. Only to have the gang there to remind him that they love him too!

…..….….…..….….….

Scooby loved the home care treatment.

Getting pampered, constant attention, his favourites foods (all mushed up to avoid aggravating his stomach).

He loved it.

Shaggy however, was finding it difficult, something which was evident when Freddie entered the room where Scooby was staying, only to see Shaggy perched on the edge of the spare bed.

"Hey Freddie." The teen muttered

"Hey Shaggy…. Are you okay?"

"I was just…. Thinking."

Freddie took a seat next to him, "Thinking about what?"

"… If It weren't for Scooby, I wouldn't be friends with you guys."

Freddie was stunned into silence, but before he could say anything, Shaggy continued.

"Scooby was the one who pushed me towards you guys. Scooby has always been the glue keeping us all together… if he goes, then what's keeping us together." He shrugged, "You guys are the smart ones, you're the ones who are going to go far…. What about me though?"

"You're an amazing chef!" Freddie was quick to speak up, "And no matter happened to Scooby, we would still all be friends, you really think we would just abandon you like that?"

Shaggy released a trembling breath, "You don't understand," he muttered.

"I do understand!" Freddie hissed through clenched teeth, "No, I can't say I understand your fascination with food or how you manage to combine the weirdest flavours and make it taste good… but I'm your friend, we're your friends! We will always be there when you need us, especially if the worst ever did happen to Scooby. We didn't make friends with you because of your dog… we made friends with you because we like and then loved you!"

He reached out and took Shaggy's hand, gently squeezing it. "We love you… every single one of us love you, and we always will."

Eventually, Shaggy returned the gentle squeeze, "Thank you."

"Anytime."


	33. Werewolf

Prompt from The_Snow_Ninja: Fred X Shaggy Werewolf Au (I'm not posting the whole prompt because it was very long).

…..…..…..

The most disconcerting thing about his new situation after he woke up, was the overwhelming smell of blood.

His arm ached terribly, and Shaggy couldn't help but hiss in pain.

"Shaggy! Shaggy!"

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Shaggy rolled over onto his back, seeing Velma and Daphne's worried faces over him.

"Shaggy, are you alright?"

Helped into a seated position, Shaggy vaguely heard growling coming from the right, as Velma gently pulled his wounded arm closer.

"How is this not bleeding?" She whispered, shock in her voice, "Daphne have a look at this!"

Glancing around, Shaggy frowned at the sight of Scooby hunkered in the corner, quivering and whimpering in fear… alright, it wasn't that unusual, but the Great Dane wasn't even coming over to him.

"Scob?"

Just a whimper.

"Where's F-Freddie?"

Velma and Daphne both winced, not meeting Shaggy's eyes. Weakly, Shaggy glanced over to the side, eyes widening at the sight.

A large wolf, the very one that they had been so convinced was fake, was backing Freddie into a corner. The blond-haired man was clutching at his arm, where four, jagged cuts could be seen.

From there, it was like instinct took over.

Slowly, Shaggy pushed himself to his feet, feeling sharp fangs pricking at his lips, a low rumbling growl echoing throughout the room. The large wolf tensed up at the sound, grabbing Freddie and placing a claw against the blond man's neck.

"Stay where you are." It growled at Shaggy, "Not one more step!"

"L-like, let him go!"

He ignored Velma and Daphne's cries for him to sit down.

"You're just a pup… do you honestly think you can hurt me?"

Shaggy's eyes flashed red, "Let. Him. Go!"

The ensuing fight was messy, and by the end of it, the opposing wolf was a whimpering lump on the floor, letting out a low whine occasionally, one swift slash to his hamstrings crippling him.

It was probably a good thing that there were no mirrors in this room, because the sharp claws and red eyes that he possessed, would have scared him to death.

Mind you, with the state of mind that Shaggy was in, he might not have even responded to the sight. Still growling, Shaggy made his way in front of his friends (Velma and Daphne having moved over to Fred to deal with his injuries).

The other wolf whined, backing away at the show of power, before running away as fast as he could.

Shaggy still wasn't calming down though.

Slowly, Freddie started to push himself to his feet, ignoring how Velma and Daphne tried to pull him back down. He stepped in front of Shaggy and placed both hands on the skinnier man's cheeks.

"Shaggy, Shaggy calm down." He begged, wincing when he didn't seem to get through to the other man, "Shaggy, please!"

When this still got no reaction, Freddie sighed and pressed his lips against Shaggy's not backing away until the new werewolf audibly and visibly calmed down.

"Like, Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you just, like, kiss me?"

"Yep."

Shaggy glanced down at his hands, where claws once sat, "But I'm- "

"- Shaggy." Freddie beamed at him, "You're my Shaggy… Our Shaggy, but mine most of all."


	34. Shaggy x Daphne

Prompt from KGZ: I'd like to see one where Shaggy and Daphne become a couple.

…..

Shaggy stared up at the roof of the van, not able to fall asleep. Not with the insistent heat of another body pressing into him. Freddie and Velma had managed to bagsy the front two seats, leaving him and Daphne in the back… the very cramped back.

It was too intense, digging up all the feelings he'd tried so hard to bury deep down.

Because whether he wanted to admit it or not, Shaggy was crushing so hard on Daphne, that it hurt. Daphne was… Daphne, one of the most beautiful girls in school. Shaggy was so beneath her it wasn't funny. The fact that he was her friend should have been enough.

He turned his head slightly to the side, watching how peaceful Daphne looked when she was asleep, making Shaggy's heart fluttered.

He found himself doing this more often, not able to tear his gaze away from Daphne, not caring if anyone say him doing so.

And then he felt the urge to kiss her cheek. He didn't know where it came from or why he thought it would be a good idea, but in the end, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek…. Or he would have done if Daphne didn't roll over at that precise moment, meaning that her lips were now where her cheek was.

Shaggy pulled back as soon as he realised, face bright red in embarrassment, especially when he saw that Daphne was now awake and staring up at him in shock.

"Like-like-like- "He stuttered, keeping his voice as quiet as possible. "Sorry!"

Daphne didn't reply, instead cupping his jaw and gently pulling him down, rising up to meet him as she pressed their lips together.

Kissing Daphne was nothing like he imagined, and yet everything at the same time.

It was long before any of them pulled more than a hair's breadth away from each other, long before they fell asleep tangled up in each other's limbs.


	35. Breakdown

Prompt from Rockstaragorn: Could you do something where Shaggy is under a lot of stress or something and he has breakdown? OT4 or Shaggy/Freddie. Bonus if there's tears!

I decided to make it OT4 because I love the OT4 ?

….….

Shaggy hadn't said a word since coming back from dinner with his parents. At the moment, he was sitting on the couch, with Fred and Daphne on either side of him. Freddie had a hold of his shaking hands, while Daphne tucked a blanket around his shoulders.

"You're okay." Daphne whispered, "You're okay."

Shaggy didn't reply, continuing to chew on his bottom lip before taking a shaky breath, "Like, I wish he didn't get to me so much." Tears sprung to his eyes, prompting him to quickly wipe them away.

The others all glanced at each other, before Daphne silently indicated that she was going to make them some tea/coffee.

And call in some reinforcements.

…

Velma was practically alone in the school library, only one other person seated in that section (although they were fast asleep). This latest mystery was focusing on the most obscure legend Velma had ever heard of, meaning that she was spending more time researching than actually being out in the field.

Her phone had been buzzing for the last five minutes, shattering any concentration that she had. Huffing, she marked where she was on the page, before picking up the phone.

Daphne: Come home.

Daphne: SOS

Velma frowned, quickly typing out a response.

Velma: What's wrong?

Daphne: Shaggy had a bad time with his dad. We need u.

Shoving all her stuff into her bag, Velma raced out of the library less than ten seconds later.

….…

"Where is he?" Velma threw her bag to the ground, nose running slightly from the cold outside.

Daphne rushed out of the kitchen, two hot mugs of tea in her hand, handing one over to Velma, who clasped it gratefully, as the two girls headed into the living room.

Freddie was still curled up with Shaggy, who looked like he was seconds away from bursting into tears.

Placing her mug on the table, Velma moved to Shaggy's other side, wrapping him up in a hug. Daphne then moved to her side, pressing up against her back as one hand started to stroke Shaggy's hair.

"Like, I'm fine!" Shaggy tried to play it off, forcing a smile onto his face as Velma kissed his cheek, "You didn't need to leave the library."

"Yes, I did. Your dad's being… well, he's being himself again and you're seconds away from crying." Carefully, she wiped her thumbs under Shaggy's eyes, catching the few tears that had managed to escape.

Shaggy just shrugged, slightly embarrassed by the fact that he let his Dad get under his skin again.

"Come on." Freddie then spoke up, "Let's all get into bed and relax, forget about all this. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Daphne nodded, "Leave the tea downstairs, I'll make some hot chocolate instead, extra whipped cream and marshmallows!"

Waiting until Daphne finished the hot chocolates, the group all trudged upstairs, shutting the bedroom door behind them and snuggling up to one another.

Pressing a kiss to Shaggy's messy mop of hair, Velma sighed, "What did he do Shaggy?" When Shaggy's only reply was a sharp intake of breath, Velma quickly spoke up again, "You don't have to talk about it."

"He was just… being an ass." Shaggy sighed, "And it's just getting worse. Ever since they found out about us, he keeps making these… comments. He keeps threatening to send me to military camp, thousands and thousands of miles away, so that I'll never see any of you again and- "He cut himself off, breath escalating into hyperventilation, eyes widening in alarm. He was panicking, mind racing, preventing him from focusing or thinking. All he could feel was a tightness in his chest.

He couldn't lose them, he just couldn't.

"Shaggy." Daphne's voice grabbed his attention, "It's okay. Your Dad can't break us apart, he just can't."

Shaggy buried his face against her shoulder, allowing himself to cry freely, feeling everyone's arms wrapping around him, holding him tight as he shook.

"Breathe Shaggy." Freddie gently reminded him, "Slow breaths, as slow as possible. In… and out."

Shaggy followed the rhythm, eventually evening his breaths into a calmer pace. Once he stopped shaking, the others pulled away and Velma cupped his face in her hands, kissing him on the forehead and then the nose, "It's all going to be okay Shaggy."

"It's all going to be okay." He repeated quietly, sinking into their embrace, "It's going to be okay."


	36. A Grimwood Reunion

Prompt from G: If you are still taking prompts, maybe something where the others find out about Shaggy's time at Grimwood's and on a whim look up the school then end up contacting the girls who show up to surprise Shaggy. Sheriff Rogers ends up getting his comeuppance because no one messes with Coach Shaggy!

….

"Freddie?"

Freddie didn't respond, focusing on the letter in his hands.

"Freddie, is everything okay?"

"Do you guys remember when we all went our separate ways for a while?" Freddie quietly asked, "Just to get our parents off our backs, make them believe that we could actually survive without each other?"

The girls nodded, curious as to where this was going.

"Do either of you know what happened to Shaggy? Where he went?"

Daphne and Velma turned to each and frowned. "Well…" Velma pursed her lips in thought, "… I know there was some race? With that girl his Dad wanted him to try dating."

"She's not coming to town, is she?" Daphne folded her arms, "Because I am not afraid to tell her exactly what I think of- "

"- It's not from her." Freddie interrupted, knowing just how possessive Daphne could get, "It's from a Headmistress Grimwood. Apparently, Shaggy was a coach at her school, and the girls were hoping they could come for a visit."

"A coach?" Daphne frowned in confusion.

Velma, however, didn't seem all that surprised, "Well, he was the track champion at school…. So long as someone scared him right at the beginning."

"Well, they're not just hoping." Freddie chuckled, "Apparently, they're already on their way here."

"…. Why are you even reading his letter?"

"It was just lying on the table, I was curious!"

"Freddie!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Like, what's going on?"

The trio spun round, to see Shaggy standing in the doorway, a confused look on his face. And then he spotted the letter in Freddie's hands and gulped.

"Oh… that."

"We didn't know you were a coach Shaggy." Daphne spoke up, "Why haven't you ever mentioned this before?"

Shaggy glanced down at Scooby and shrugged, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "It's like, not as simple as you think."

"Shaggy- "

"- They're going to be here in a couple of days." Shaggy sighed, "You'll see what I mean then."

…..

Two days later, the group weren't even focused on the upcoming visit.

"- And another thing!" The Sheriff bellowed, pacing back and forth in the gang's home, "I am fed up of- "

DING DONG

The Sheriff turned and frowned in the direction of the front door, glancing back at the group, clearly mentally counting who was there.

It wasn't like the gang had many other friends after all.

"Wait here." He growled at his son, not seeming to notice, or care about the glares the rest of the gang was sending him. He stormed over to the front door and swung it open, only to shriek and jump away.

"What the- "

"- Coach Shaggy, you got old!"

Daphne, Velma and Freddie all gaped at the young girls who were pushing past the Sheriff and into the home.

"Oh no! Here

One was probably around fifteen years old. She had green eyes, light purple skin and purple hair. Dressed in a dark purple dress, complete with a red belt and red shoes, she was stunningly beautiful.

"Fang-tastic to meet you all." She giggled, revealing a pair of sharp fangs, "The name is Sibella."

The second girl almost seemed to float into the room, and it was with a jolt, that Daphne, Velma and Freddie realised that… they could see through her. She was probably around Sibella's age, with short white hair that had a blue streak in it, wearing a blue dress and thigh-high, white boots.

"Hey!" She giggled, "Call me Phanty!"

The third girl was also around their age, bolts in her neck and rough stitching in her skin. She was wearing platform-like sandals and a green dress, with a green t-shirt underneath. Thick black hair stood up on its end, like it had gone through a massive electric shock.

"I'm Elsa." Her voice was deeper than the others

The fourth girl… well she was a werewolf to put it simply. With light brown fur, yellow eyes and curly ginger hair. She was a bit younger than the other three, probably only just entering her teen years. Wearing a blue, combined with a light blue bow-tie

"AWOOOOOOO!" The sound echoed through the small home, as Shaggy's mother gasped in alarm, "I'm Winnie!"

And finally, there was the last girl, wrapped entirely in bandages, quite a bit younger than the others. She had big blue eyes and a bandage ponytail embellished with a dark pink bow.

"I'm Tanis." She mumbled, nervously hiding behind some of the other girls.

All the girls beamed at the small group, not seeming to notice the Sheriff huddled up against the wall. Stunned looks on their faces, Velma, Daphne and Freddie all turned to Shaggy.

"You were a coach… at a school for monsters?" Daphne whispered, "But you ha- "

She was cut off as Shaggy slapped a hand over her, "- Have major anxiety and like, I'm not really the best at sports?"

The look in his eyes said it all.

'Please don't tell them that I hate monsters'

She nodded silently in agreement, smiling as Shaggy pulled his hand away from her and turned to the five girls, who didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong.

Meanwhile, as the girls as surged forwards, giggling and babbling madly as Shaggy tried to keep up and tell the others the story of the volleyball game, Sheriff Rogers seemed to regain his courage, stepping forwards and opening his mouth.

But nothing came out.

Sibella's eyes looked directly into his own, twinkling dangerously.

'Do you really want to try this?' they seemed to say to him.

And the answer was no.

"Like, it's great to see you girls again!"

No, he didn't.


	37. Daphne x Velma

Prompt from Tayuya3: If you still take requests, I would really like a more Daphne/Velma focused chapter!

…..…

Daphne burst through the door, humming and dancing in place, beaming at the other woman on the bed. She waltzed over and pressed a kiss to Velma's forehead. "How's my favourite girl?" She chirped.

Velma looked up from the book in her hands and gave Daphne a soft smile, "I'm alright…. You're in a good mood."

"I'm always in a good mood." Daphne beamed, "But, if you must know. I actually had a civil meal with my parents. I think they're coming around to idea of us."

"That's great." Velma turned her attention back to the book in her hands, as Daphne frowned at the lacklustre reply.

"Velma!" Daphne sat down on the edge of the bed, plucking the book from Velma's hand.

"Hey, give that back!" Velma reached out, but couldn't quite grab the book.

"Nope, not until you tell me what's wrong." Daphne smirked, "That wasn't your 'I'm in the middle of a good book' face, it was your, 'I'm upset but I don't want to tell you' face." She placed the book on the bedside table, before sitting in between it and Velma, preventing her from trying to grab it again.

"It's just…" Velma sighed, "… I'm happy that your parents are coming around to the idea of us."

"… But?"

"But… my parents seem to have taken a step back." Velma shrugged, "Today, they tried to set me up with the son of one of their friends.

Daphne seemed stunned into silence, before she smiled softly, "Then we need to prove to them that we're in for the long run." She nuzzled her nose into Velma's neck, then nibbling at it softly, "Why don't we cuddle for the night. You'll suffer through one of my shows, and you can talk about your book during the commercial breaks."

Velma hummed in delight, pressing a kiss to Daphne's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, what do you want to pretend to not watch?"


	38. Hurt Daphne

Prompt from MadHatter6660: If you're still doing prompts could you do one where daphne gets hurt (like really hurt) and the others go into "protector mode" or whatever. I trust your judgement.

….

Is wasn't the silence over the walkie-talkie that bothered them.

Daphne wasn't one to chat the entire time whilst they were split up, unlike a certain beatnick and his dog. After excelling at several self-defence and martial arts classes, if they had to split into three groups, Daphne insisted on going on her own.

When subjected to the vicious 'Blake' glare, no-one argued with her.

It was when this quiet focus was interrupted, that the rest of the gang started to panic.

"Shit." They all heard Daphne hiss over the walkie talkie, setting everyone on edge, "This is bad, this is very, very bad." Daphne's voice was barely a panicked whisper, "I'm going to try and get out of here, but- "

There was the sound of a gunshot, before everything turned to static, everyone freezing where they stood.

"D-Daphne?" Fred was the first to break the silence, clutching onto Velma's hand, "Daphne, what happened?"

From his own hiding spot, Shaggy saw the ghostly pirate that they had been chasing walk into the room. He was still trying to hear if Daphne replied over the walkie-talkie… and then he saw who the ghost was dragging along behind him, and his vision tunnelled.

Clutched in his hands, was a very familiar someone in a purple dress, one arm on her stomach, the other hanging limply. Her eyes were shut.

Shaggy felt like someone had just taken his whole world and knocked it out from under him. His eyes narrowed, and it took everything in him to resist rushing forwards.

"Rey got Raphne!" Scooby whimpered, watching as the pirate dropped her on the floor, rolling her over as both Shaggy and Scooby whimpered.

There was so much blood, Shaggy couldn't even tell where it was coming from. All he could see was red.

He'd never hated the colour so much in his life.

"Guys." He hissed into the walkie talkie, "Like, Daphne's hurt. Daphne's hurt really bad."

"We're on our way Shaggy. How badly is she hurt?"

"Like… she looks de- " Shaggy stopped.

He wouldn't have seen the movement if he hadn't been staring at Daphne's seemingly lifeless body so intently. Her head tilted to the side to face the corner where Shaggy and Scooby were hiding, her eyes opened slowly.

There was pain in them, but she was still there.

She then smiled, almost like she could see the pair hiding there, before going back to playing dead. The pirate bent down, running his sword down her cheek, before bringing it up in a stabbing motion.

In unison, there were fours cries of outrage, before the pirate disappeared until three people and a dog, all hitting and kicking until the pirate held his hands up in surrender.

"I thought you just unmasked us!" The pirate whined, "I thought you just unmasked us!"

With the pirate suitably cowered, the four turned their attention to Daphne, eyes wide in shock.

"There's… there's so m-much blood." Fred stammered, "Where did they- "

"- Side." Daphne grunted, yelping as Fred and Shaggy lifted her up, supporting her between them, "I'm glad you guys are here, because I don't think I could have- ARGH!"

"Come on." Fred then lifted her into a princess carry, "We need to get out of here before the cops arrive and find out that we beat a suspect up."

"Should we do something about him?" Velma glanced back at the whimpering pirate.

"Leave him… the police can find him."


	39. Shelma

Prompt from SpongeAddict: If you're still taking requests, my original OTP is Shelma. I'd love something, anything with the two of them. Fluff, romance, angst/comfort, even something (a teeny bit) smutty. Wherever your imagination takes you.

….

"Like, I don't get this game at all!" Shaggy declared, slumping in his chair.

Velma picked up her knight, knocking Shaggy's bishop off the board. "It's a game of strategy, skill and insight… which you wanted to play."

"I thought it would be, like, fun!" Shaggy eyed his few remaining pieces.

"It is fun."

"Like, for you!" Shaggy slowly moved a pawn forwards, knowing that he was essentially sending the wooden soldier to his doom.

Velma winced at the downtrodden tone in her boyfriends' voice.

It didn't stop her from taking his second knight though.

He moved the pawn forwards again, "Like, I can play checkers." He tried to plead, watching as his queen was taken, "Or cards, like, we could play snap!"

She reaches out to shift her pawn forward again, the only move she's sure is safe. "I like checkers," she says, scowling as he swiftly moves his rook to claim her queen. "Or cards. Oh, we could play rummy!"

"I'm not very good at cards though."

Shaggy sighed, focusing on the board and moving his pawn forwards again, even as Velma relieved him of another bishop, castle and two pawns.

"I didn't know you could play checkers." Velma eventually spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Mm, my mum like, taught me." Shaggy beamed before moving his pawn again, until it was at the other end of the board, "Do I get a prize for that?"

"You can replace it with one of the pieces I've already taken."

"Ummmm…. Queen?"

Velma obligingly replaced the pawn with a queen, frowning at the new predicament on the board.

No matter where she moved her king, the opposing queen would capture it. With a heavy sigh, she flicked her king over.

"You win."

"Like, really?!"

Leaning over the board, Velma whispered in Shaggy's ear, "Why don't I give you a little reward?"

"A reward? What sort of- oh!"


	40. Pokemon Au

Prompt from Walls_of_all_things: Love your writing. And if your still doing prompts can you do a pokemon au? I'd love to see what pokemon you'd put them with! Please and thank you!

…

"Munchlax, that was my sandwich!" Shaggy sighed wearily, shaking his head at the slightly guilty look on his Pokemon's face. Between him and Scooby, it was a wonder he got to eat at all.

With Slurpuff on his other side, eating their own share, and Gogoat sitting timidly in front of him, Shaggy turned his attention to the others.

They had been on this journey for so long now.

Solving mysteries all around the gyms and areas, defending Pokemon and trainer alike.

He focused on Velma first, who was resting against her Metagross. With four brains that are joined together, it was no surprise that the two were drawn to each other, both probably smarter than a supercomputer.

Which was probably why she was so attached to her Archeops, which she had raised from it being a Archeon.

Shaggy could still remember how excited she was to introduce them to the fossil pokemon.

He then turned his attention to Freddie, who was quietly discussing his newest ideas to his Trapinch, who was listening eagerly, his Ariados sleeping beside him.

Freddie loved the trap-type Pokemon, often using them to catch the 'ghosts' they were hunting down.

Shaggy then turned to Daphne, who was sparring with her Hitmonlee, cackling in delight as it mastered a new move and knocked her to the ground, her Blissey clapping to the side and cheering them on.

There was always a moment of shock when Daphne introduced the Hitmonlee as hers, many people not believing such a nice girl could have a fighting Pokemon like that.

In a way, some of the Pokemon they had fit everyone's perceived perception of them… and in other ways, they didn't.

And maybe, that's what made them the perfect team.


	41. Scooby's Thoughts

Prompt from Multiple_Characters1_Acct: Can I get something focused on Scooby? Like maybe his thoughts on the rest of the gang?

…

Scooby knew he was the teams' alarm clock.

Breakfast was the most important meal of the day after all.

Fred was the easiest to get up. All it took was a bit of a snuffle in his ear and he was up. Scooby didn't know why he was easiest.

Maybe it was the Alpha role he'd taken on in the pack?

Maybe he was easier to wake because of his need to protect the others under his command?

Whatever it was, he was up now.

"Alright Scooby." Fred muttered, as Scooby placed two paws on his chest, keeping him from rolling back over as he nudged the man's face with his wet nose, "You win! You win!"

Eating was the best! His favourite sound ever was the sound of food dropping onto the floor, plate or bowl.

Scoffing the rest of the food down, Scooby took the time to examine another member of the gang.

Daphne.

She always smelled so sweet, like the pastries in the country with the tall tower… but she never seemed to eat much.

He'd been worried about this at first.

When they all first became friends, he'd always try to push more food towards her. It was only when she sat with him, and explained how different people had different appetites, that he finally stopped.

After breakfast, they headed out, Velma having heard of a ghost in a mill in the town over.

Velma.

He was always being told he was a smart boy, but clearly those people had never met Velma. There were times, he couldn't understand what she was saying, but he trusted every single word. Everyone mentioned how smart she was… but no one mentioned her smile.

Velma's smile was one of Scooby's favourite things in the world.

"Scooby! Come on Scoob!"

And then there was Shaggy.

Shaggy was his most favourite thing ever, even better than a six-course meal. Ever since Shaggy had found him as a pup, they had been completely loyal to one another. Shaggy kept him fed and warm, whilst Scooby 'protected' him from all sorts of ghostly creatures.

Well… he tried his best.

"Scooby Doo, where are you?!"

"Right here Raggy!"

Scooby couldn't imagine a life more perfect than this.


	42. Cheerleading Camp

Prompt from VenusWulf: So you know how in Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th ghost movie Fred says he went to cheerleading camp.. I was wondering if you could do a short of the gang being supportive at like a meet or something like that..

It's been a while since I've seen this film, and honestly, I didn't really like it, but I can write this prompt without referring to it.

….

Freddie knew he could have been the most popular kid in school.

Son of the Mayor, lots of money to his name…. he could have had it all.

Or so his Father claimed.

Apparently, he could have had it all if he hadn't made the friends that he had. Daphne was fine, she was from an influential family, as was Velma, even if the Dinkley's didn't earn as much… hell, even Shaggy was fine as the son of the Sheriff.

But all of them together solving mysteries? That's when everything went wrong for him… apparently.

Cheerleading camp was the last straw.

"AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU'RE READY TO CONSIDER YOUR FUTURE PROPERLY!"

His Father would never understand. He couldn't stay here on his own, not when all his friends were going off to camp as well. Velma to science camp, Daphne to a martial arts one (he was sure her parents didn't know about it) and Shaggy to a cooking one (again, his own Father probably didn't know about that).

It was their last day, which meant they were all at the lake.

"REDDIE!" Scooby came charging forwards, almost tackling Freddie to the ground as he licked at his face, making Freddie laugh as he tried to bat the dog away.

"Alright! Alright!" He managed to get into a seated position, pushing Scooby away as the others rushed over.

"So, how did it go?" Daphne asked, "About cheerleading camp?"

Freddie winced, "Well… it's not going to be fun when I get home, that's for sure. But what else was I supposed to do? Sit around here and wait for you guys to come home? Or go to whatever camp he picked out for me…. Young Leaders of the future, or something like that?"

"I think you'll have fun." Velma smiled reassuringly at him, "Cheerleading involves planning and strategy after all."

"And you'll suit the uniform." Daphne nodded in agreement, "And when we all get back, we can show each other what we've learnt, right?"

Shaggy nodded eagerly, "Triple layer, red velvet cake when I get back?"

"Hold the pickles and we've got a deal."


	43. Abuse (Trigger warning!)

Prompt from Lu_Jack: what if shaggy was physically abused by his dad, but had always hidden it from the other three. How would they react to finding out?

*****I am no longer taking prompts i'm afraid*****

….….

Shaggy laid his head on the desk.

History.

He hated History…. Who could keep track of all these dates?

"Mister Rogers!" The teacher snapped from the front of the class, "Pay attention! Or have you suddenly mastered everything about the Civil War?"

"Like, I-I-I- "

"Not good enough Norville!"

Shaggy felt like the room was closing in on him.

/ "It's not good enough, Norville!" His Dad screamed, shoving him against a wall. \\\

"How do you expect to succeed when you don't pay attention?" The teacher asked, moving over to stand in front of Shaggy's desk, looking down at him.

Shaggy's chest started to feel tight, catching eyes with Freddie, who was slowly starting to get to his feet, the concerned look on his face matching Daphne and Velma's.

/ "Fail after fail after fail!" His Dad yelled, slapping his head, "Grow up Norville!" \\\

"Grow up Norville!"

"Like-like- "Shaggy felt like he was going to pass out.

"Pay attention!"

/ "Listen to me boy! You will always be nothing, nothing! You're unimportant, worthless and a stupid little brat!" His Father yelled, slamming him against a wall, as tears built in Shaggy's eyes, "What? Are you going to cry, Norville? Grow! Up!" He growled, slapping his son hard. \\\

"Shaggy! Shaggy!"

Finally managing to suck in a desperate breath, Shaggy's eyes flew open as he looked right into Velma's eyes.

"Come on." She whispered, pulling Shaggy to his feet and pulling him out of the class, where Fred and Daphne were waiting.

…

Daphne frowned when Shaggy refused to look any of them in the eyes.

"Like, sorry." He muttered, once they were far away enough from the classroom, "I didn't mean to freak out."

"Shaggy- " Fred nervously glanced at the others, "- What- what was that back there?"

"It was clearly a panic attack Freddie." Velma snapped, "But… what about?"

Shaggy tensed up as she examined him for a few moments. When she showed no sign of giving up, he broke down, explaining everything.

…..….

Freddie, Velma and Daphne were in shock by the end of the explanation, all huddling around Shaggy, making sure they were all giving him the physical comfort that he needed.

When he finished, Shaggy hung his head in shame, refusing to look any of them in the eyes.

"Shaggy…" Freddie was the first to speak up, voice quiet and subdued, "… Have you told your Mum? Or anyone else?"

"Like, I can't worry Mum like that!"

"Your Dad's an abusive asshole!" Daphne tried not to tighten her grip on his shoulders, "If you told her, I bet she would do everything within her power to- "

"- He's the Sheriff." Velma gently interrupted, "Aside from taking Shaggy and running, there's not a lot she could do."

And her taking Shaggy away would mean that they would lose a loved one. They would lose a quarter of their perfect relationship.

With him being the Sheriff, there was no guarantee it would even work.

And they all knew this.

All moving back into the hug, they decided not to mention how Shaggy's shoulders started to shake.

"We'll get through this together." Freddie stated with conviction, "Just like always."

"Like, like always."


End file.
